Prova de Amor
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Naruto voltava para sua casa de carro quando no meio do caminho encontra uma garota de cabelos rasados sentada nomeio causada toda molhada por causa da chuva , ele decide para e ajuda la o que acontece quando Naruto ajuda garota ... e caba virado seu Guardion o tempo passa ira conte se essas duas pessoas se apaixona serão poderiam fica jundos .?
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_espero que gostem :)_

Capitulo 1

Meu nome é Hinata hyuuga tenho 15 , eu não mi dou muito bem com meus pais, meu pai não passa de um homem que vive bêbedo e a minha mãe passa o dia todo brigado com meu pai ele arruma um emprego mia vida e um inferno com predo não pelo movido de sermos pobre o pior de tudo na vida chegar em casa ver que le olhar de dar medo no meu pai .

Chego em casa como costume acabo de voltar da escola , escudo novamente meus pais discutidor meu pai estava mais bêbado do que o normal meu pai batia na minha mãe eu não gostava disso vejo agredindo minha mãe eu dou grito.

– PAI JÁ CHEGA !

– fica que ta menina isso não é da sua conta entre eu sua mãe .

Mesmo não gostando da minha mãe odiava ver ela apanhado do meu pai isso era desprezível. Vejo meu pai erguendo o punho para minha mãe que ameaçava bater nela Chego preto no meu pai impuro para evita bater em minha mãe novamente.

– chega já pasta pai .

– como se atreve empurra .

– anda muito valente de mais Hinata para o meu gosto .

Meu pai olha para mi com olhar de dar medo e o maldito sorriso malicioso em seu rosto se abre .ele vem em minha direção me pega pelos braços empurra em direção a mesa de estar deixado que caísse sobre em cima dela , pela situação eu me com trava já sabia o que ai fazer comigo sobre mesa ,por ser mais forte do que eu me segura meus pulso com forca comesa chegar cada vês mais preto do meu rosto comesa beijar o meu pescoço o que me dar nojo umas das suas mão entrava pela minha blusa .

– me Larga !

Hinata se debatia tentar sair da que la situação .

– por que eu ia de soltar essa sua punição por não me respeitar .

Hinata via olhar do seu pai cada vez mais ame as ardor seu sorriso em seu rosto já dizia tudo , hinata olha para sua mãe que se com trava no chão corando sua mãe já sabia do que seu marido fazia com filha com tanto medo de fazer alguma coisa seu marido pode se fazer alguma coisa contra ela , hinata já sabia que sua mãe não ajudaria na situação que se com trava .

Hinata sentia nojo dos toque de seu pai beijava seu pescoço suas Mao acariciava seus peitos por baixo de seu a blusa , hinata a o desespero consegui chutar o estomago de seu pai que caio sentir a dor hinata aproveita e sai correndo de sua casa pode fica o mais longe possível .

Sei lugar para ir Hinata caminha para cor quer lugar suas lagrimas caia de seus olhos cor dourados , de pois de andar mais de uma hora nas ruas , um sabia que não poderia volta para casa hoje esperaria as coisa de acalmar em casa sempre que conseguia fugir de casa passa sempre a noite fora só voltava para casa no dia seguinte na como não tinha onde poder fica ou nem casa de amigos Hinata sempre fui solidaria nunca deve Nei uns amigos , ela sempre dormira nas ruas só ao amanhe ser volta para casa , mesmo corado hinata não percebe que começa a chover muito forte mesmo a sim ignora a chuva e não se importo que se molha se toda .

Hinata para de caminha penas olha para baixo e se agacha ali mesmo na causada já sendo muito tarde a noite não tinha mais movimento nas ruas .

– por que ? por que ?

– eu tenho que passar por isso tudo as vês eu nunca queria ter nascido para viver e ter esse tipo de vida ..

hinata ali mesmo agachada no chão se perguntava o por que ela tinha passar por tudo isso nunca deve um amigo seu pai abusava da por bia filha , no estado que tava hinata não percebeu um carro encostado no meio fio na onde hinata estava sentada no chão ... abre a janela do carro ...um pessoa diz.

– EI garota ta tudo bem com você ? [ ? ]

– ei você esta me escutado ...?

– hinata olha para janela no carro abeta ignora a pessoa chamando um homem sai do carro no meio da chuva anda ate hinata coloca seu casaco sobre hinata sentada no chão do meio da chuva .

– ei garota ta tudo bem com você ?

O homem se agachava e pergunta novamente para garota de cabelos azul escuros .

Eu olho para a garota olhava o tempo todo para o chão eu chamo ela novamente me olha seus olhos estão todos vermelhos seus lagrimas corria de seus olhos quando ela fala uma coisa .

– não preocupe eu to bem .

Quando eu olho para o homem em minha vente vejo seus olhos era lindo azul seus cabelos eram loiro .

– venha ate meu apartamento pelo menos para cerca ...

– " que sentimento esse eu to sentido posso confiar nele mesmo eu não conhecendo. "

Hinata olha para o homem ele estende sua Mão que possa ajuda hinata se levantar hinata segura sua mão eram quente e macias .


	2. Capítulo 2

Hinata segurou a mão do homem, que a ajudou a se levantar, e então ele acompanhou-a ate seu carro. Ela entra no veículo, e observa o rapaz de olhos safira se acomodar dentro do mesmo. Ele começa a dirigir, e o tempo todo que percorriam a estrada eles não trocaram uma palavra.

HINATA POV

O silencio é quebrado quando o moço fala que chegamos ao nosso destino.

– bem, agente chegou.

Ele sai do carro, e reparo que estamos na frente de um prédio residencial. Ele tinha um formato meio retro, e aparentava ser luxuoso. Acho que tinha uns 15 andares, e na frente do prédio tinham umas vidraças bem grandes; ao redor tinha um jardim com arvores e flores, e um portão alto e largo que dava acesso à garagem; do outro lado tinha um porteiro na entrada de outro portão um pouco menor. Este dá um aceno para carro. O homem que estava ao meu lado abaixa o vibro do carro, se identifica e pede para o porteiro abrir o portão da garagem. O portão é aberto e um tempo depois estacionamos o carro.

Ele sai do automóvel e depois abre a minha porta. Quando saio ouço-o acionando o alarme do veículo, depois olho pra ele, que faz um sinal para eu segui-lo. Paramos em frente de um elevador, quando ele abre o moço diz para eu entrar primeiro. Quando estamos os dois no local ele aperta o botão "10", que indica que ele mora no décimo andar. Quando chegamos ao andar desejado, caminhamos até uma porta com o Nº 45.

Ele vasculha seu bolso por um tempo até encontrar uma chave. Então ele abre a porta, entra e pede que eu entre também.

Fico parada diante da entrada do apartamento, pensando se estou fazendo a coisa certa, e então decido entrar. Dou passos pequenos e lentos, e fico olhando apenas para o chão.

Não tenho coragem de olhar para o rapaz, e ouço-o fechando a porta. O ambiente fica silencioso, até que ele fala:

– Espere aqui um minuto que vou buscar uma toalha seca pra você, ok?

NARUTO POV

"Ela esteve com a cabeça abaixada quase o tempo todo" – pensou preocupado

Vou até meu quarto e pego uma toalha limpa. Quando estava voltando pra sala, penso melhor e pego umas roupas minhas também. Quando chego lá vejo que ela ainda está cabisbaixa. Me aproximo e dou a tolha seca.

– Bem... Acho melhor você tomar um banho. Se ficar assim pode pegar um resfriado. Toma. Aqui tem uma roupa minha também, você pode vesti-la.

HINATA POV

Quando olho para o rapaz com a toalha e algumas roupas na mão, ele me encara e me diz para tomar um banho. Ao mesmo tempo, reparo seu apartamento. Ele era bem simples. Sua sala tinha um conjunto de sofás branco e uma estante baixa com uma televisão LCD. A parede atrás da estante e da TV era laranja, e o resto das paredes era branca. No centro do cômodo tinha uma pequena mesa de vidro e um tapete felpudo.

Vou até ele, que me mostra onde fica seu banheiro.

– pode ficar a vontade - ele me diz.

Fico pensativa por um estante e então falo:

– por quê...? Por que você confia e coloca alguém dentro de sua casa? Uma pessoa que você não conhece... Qual o motivo disso?! Será que... Você...

Ele fica em silêncio e me encara com seus lindos olhos azuis. Não sei por que, mas, começo a tremer, com medo de saber a sua resposta. Enfim, ele responde:

– Eu... Eu simplesmente não tenho coragem de deixar uma garota como você na rua com essa chuva. Só... Não sou o tipo de pessoa que passa por um lugar, vê alguém que não esta bem e ignora-o.

– Você tá me dizendo que tem confiança em uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer?

– Você fala isso, mas com você foi à mesma coisa, não foi? Confiou em mim e aceitou minha ajuda... E se no caso fosse outro tipo de pessoa querendo fazer alguma coisa ruim com você?

Depois que ele disse isso, fiquei sem coragem de olhar nos olhos dele. Alguma coisa me dizia ele era bom, que podia acreditar nele... Que... Podia CONFIAR nele, mas... Por quê?

As duas únicas pessoas que eu tenho nesse mundo não ligam pra mim. Ele que não é nada meu, e que até a alguns minutos atrás eu nem sequer sabia que existia, não só me ajudou, mas estava também preocupado comigo.

Vejo-o me olhado. Ele anda até mim e coloca sua mão no meu cabelo, e o acaricia, deixando-o mais bagunçado do que já estava.

– Apenas vai tomar um banho antes que você fique resfriada. E enquanto isso eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente jantar.

Balancei minha cabeça como um sim. Fiquei pensando. Não tive coragem de responder sua pergunta anterior. Suspiro e vou até o banheiro. Tiro minha roupa e entro no Box. Ligo o chuveiro e fico parada em baixo deste, deixando a água quente cair sobre mim.

Quando termino meu banho, coloco a roupa que ele me deu, e depois me olho no espelho. Fiquei um pouco engraçada, por causa de a roupa ter ficado grande em mim. Então, deixando isso de lado, começo a pensar sobre o que aconteceu em casa, até que meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta do banheiro, me "despertando".

– Ei, o jantar tá pronto. Se já terminou o banho, coloca sua roupa no cesto, que daqui a pouco coloco pra lavar e amanhã de manha já vão estar secas.

NARUTO POV

Vejo a porta se abrindo. Ela sai do banheiro um pouco tímida, talvez por causa das minhas roupas que ficaram um pouco grandes. Peço pra irmos à mesa, e então começamos a jantar. O tempo todo ficamos em silêncio. Não consegui perguntar o que ela estava fazendo sozinha na rua com aquela chuva. Mas não vou tocar no assunto ainda, acho que pode ser muito cedo pra falar sobre isso. Quando acabamos de jantar, começo a tirar a mesa. Ela se ofereceu pra me ajudar, mas eu recusei, e perguntei se ela iria ficar no sofá ou se ela já queria ir dormir. Já era meia noite, e ela ficou quase o tempo todo no sofá em silêncio, com os pés e as mãos encolhidas, e com sua cabeça apoiada em seus braços.

Vou ate ela e vejo que caio no sono, então a balanço um pouco e peço pra ela ir se deitar no meu quarto. Ela murmura alguma coisa, e então a pego e a levo para o quarto. Lá tinha uma cama de casal. Eu a coloco sobre a cama delicadamente, pra que ela não acordasse. Então pego uma coberta no meu guarda-roupa e a cubro. Vejo as mangas da blusa que ela estava vestida se levantar um pouco, e enxergo seus pulsos, que estavam com marcas roxas. Parecia que alguém a pegou a força. Saio do quarto e vou dormir na sala.

HINATA POV

Quando acordo pela amanhã vejo que estou em um quarto, deitada sobre uma cama de casal.

– ai, onde eu to, eu não me lembro...

.

.

.

– ah acabei de me lembrar!

Levando da cama e saio do quarto. Então reparo que o moço não estava em casa, e vejo um bilhete sobre a mesa de vidro da sala. Pego o bilhete começo a ler.

Eu vou dar uma saída.

Se você acordar e eu não tiver chegado ainda, eu preparei seu café-da-manhã. Ele está todo pronto em cima da mesa de estar. Não vou demorar muito. Ah, e suas roupas já estão secas. Elas estão dobradas na lavanderia.

Até mais tarde.

Depois que acabo de ler o bilhete vou até a lavanderia. Pego minhas roupas e me troco. Acabando de me arrumar vou ate a cozinha tomar meu café-da-amanha. Vejo um suco de laranja em uma jarra, café em outra, nescau, panquecas, pãezinhos, pães de queijo, waffles, e outros. Quando termino de comer pego a louça e limpo-a. Depois, espero o homem chegar, não quero ser mal educada. Eu poderia me arrumar, tomar café e depois ir embora, claro, a porta esta aberta, mas queria agradecê-lo por ontem a noite.

Fico sentada no sofá, esperando, até que escuto a porta se abrir. Era ele.

– Bom dia. Você dormiu bem ontem a noite?

– Sim, muito obrigada – faço uma pequena reverência, mostrado que sou grata por sua ajuda.

– Ei, não precisa ser tão formal assim. Ah, e a propósito, qual é o seu nome?

– Eu me chamo Hinata hyuuga, e tenho 15 anos.

– Hinata, né...

– Sim

– o meu é naruto uzumaki.

– muito obrigado mesmo por ontem, Sr. uzumaki.

– Ei, não precisa me chamar de senhor. Pode me chama apenas de Naruto.

– Claro. ^^

– Bom, você que eu te leve para a escola?

– ah não, eu só estudo no período da noite.

– e tão vou te levar até sua casa.

– é sério não se incomode comigo, eu posso ir a pé pra casa.

– Não, vamos, eu te levo. Não vou deixar uma garota ir sozinha para casa.

– Bem, então... Obrigada... – aceito sua oferta de me levar ate em casa. Mas meus pensamentos eram relutantes, pois só pensava no momento que eu fosse chegar em casa...


	3. Chapter 3

HINATA POV

Quando saímos do apartamento, ele trancou a porta e andamos até o elevador. Pouco tempo depois chegamos ao terraço. A porta do elevador abriu-se e andamos até seu carro. Ele procurou um pouco suas chaves no bolso da calça. Quando as encontrou, desativou o alarme e destravou o veículo. Antes de entrarmos no carro ele falou:

– Ah, desculpa, mas, antes de te levar, podemos passar em outro lugar? Não vai demorar muito.

– É claro, não me importo. Além disso, fico grata por você me levar para casa. Sou visita, você dá as ordens

Ele sorri e abre a porta para que eu possa entrar. Acomodo-me no banco da frente enquanto ele dava a volta para outro lado. Quando ele entrou, colocamos o cinto de segurança.

– Vamos

Ele começa a dirigir. Eu não sabia para onde estávamos indo, então fiquei apenas olhando a paisagem do outro lado da janela. Quando me dou conta vejo que estamos na frente do shopping. Ele estaciona o seu carro em uma vaga, e então desce e abre a porta pra mim novamente.

Assim que saímos do veículo entramos no shopping. Ficamos andando até que paramos em frente a uma joalheria. Quis ficar do lado de fora, então ele entrou e foi ate o balcão.

Sentei num banquinho a frente da loja e comecei a observar o lugar. A joalheria tinha uma vidraça na frente com o nome da loja. Do lado de dentro tinha outra, onde apareciam diversas joias, uma mais linda que outra, era anéis de ouro, com rubis, colares de safira nos manequins, braceletes esmeraldinos e vários tipos de joias simplesmente lindas. Deviam ser caríssimas. Por dentro as paredes eram brancas, e nos cantos sem prateleiras da loja apareciam manequins inteiros carregando algumas das belas peças.

NARUTO POV

Quando chegamos a joalheria ela me fala que queria ficar do lado de fora da loja e me espera sentada em um banco, bem em frente ao lugar. Quando entro o recepcionista me atende cordialmente.

– Bom dia senhor. Posso em ajuda-lo em alguma coisa?

– Bom dia. Vim buscar o relógio que deixei semana passada para ser arrumado.

– Ah, claro senhor. Vou dar uma olhada para ver se já esta pronto. Não vai demorar muito, apenas alguns minutos. Qual é seu nome completo?

–Naruto uzumaki .

Enquanto o recepcionista foi buscar o relógio, fiquei olhando a loja, como se eu tivesse procurando alguma joia pra alguém. Fico olhando em volta, até que vejo um colar de ouro branco com o pingente de gatinha, que tinha detalhes pequenos e singelos em baixo relevo. Olhei para a garota de cabelos rosados e pensei "Isso ficaria ótimo nela". Nesse pequeno tempo que estive com ela, pude perceber que ela não é igual às outras garotas, que se preocupam excessivamente com a beleza exterior e estar sempre na moda. Fiquei pensando nisso até que fui tirado de meus devaneios pelo recepcionista que me chama.

– Aqui está senhor. – O homem mostra uma pequena caixa para Ikuto, onde estava um relógio masculino - É este mesmo?

– Sim, obrigado. Ah. Você poderia me fazer um favor? Gostaria de levar aquele colar com a gatinha.

Quando saio da loja vejo-a em pé me esperado. Chego perto dela e acaricio seu cabelo, bagunçando-o. Ela me olha e cora.

– E então, vamos? Mas ah, espera, antes quero te dar isso.

HINATA POV

Ele me estende uma pequena caixa cor de vinho com detalhes verdes e coloca-a em minha mão.

– Obrigada, mas... Não precisava... – Estico minha mão para devolver o presente, mas ele nega.

– Não – ele nega com a cabeça – Eu comprei pra você.

– Mas... Mas...

– Sem mas.

Ele pega a caixinha da minha mão e a abre, revelando um lindo colar. O pingente era uma gatinha linda, de um material muito bonito para ser prata. Ele abre o fixo, e diz pra me virar. Afasto o cabelo e ele coloca em meu pescoço.

– Obrigada – falo meio corada, virando novamente – Desculpa. Não querendo ser curiosa, mas você não veio só pra comprar isso para mim né?

– Bom, eu vim buscar um relógio meu que deu problema.

– Um relógio? Então ele teve ter algum significado para você né? Digo, as pessoas costumam jogar fora os objetos sem valor, quando eles quebram.

– É, é isso mesmo. Ele tem um grande significado pra mim.

Ele me dá um sorriso, e apenas sorrio de volta. Nunca ganhei nada de ninguém antes, incluindo meus pais. Foi um grande e lindo presente para mim, ou melhor, presente de aniversario, já que amanhã faço 16 anos.

– Obrigada. Vou considerar o seu presente como um presente de aniversario. - Dei um largo sorriso, e sei que ele ficou meio sem graça do que eu tinha falado.

– Aniversario?

– Isso mesmo. Amanhã é meu aniversario.

– Parece que adivinhei.

"Sem perceber eu estava rindo. Ele também. Nunca tinha rido assim antes. Desde que eu me lembro, nunca tive um amigo que eu pudesse conversar, confiar, já que pelo o que passo não quero que as pessoas sintam pena de mim. Odeio esse sentimento de pena, que pensem que sou uma 'coitadinha'."

– Ah – ele falou, parando de rir – Queria ter te perguntado isso ontem, mas já que estamos falando agora, o que você estava fazendo na rua sozinha, naquela chuva e no meio da noite?

– É... Bom... "Não posso falar a verdade, que eu tava andando só pra não ir pra casa ontem."

– Ei. Tudo bem se não quiser me falar. Seus pais devem está preocupados com você .

NARUTO POV

"No momento ela gaguejou. Parecia que não queria me contar. Tudo bem, deve ter sido uma briga com os pais. Pode ter acontecido isso, mas pela sua expressão quando eu falei que seus pais deveriam estar preocupados, ela me olhou com um olhar frio e distante. Alguma coisa acontecia, só não sabia o que."

Quando reparo nela vejo-a com uma expressão preocupada, uma que também percebi quando saímos do meu apartamento. Olho-a de novo e vejo que ela estava retirando o colar de seu pescoço.

– Porque você esta tirando o colar? Por acaso você não gostou dele?

– Não é isso. Eu gostei muito dele, só que prefiro guardar. Do jeito que eu sou, digo, muito estabanada, não quero perde-lo.

– Então tá bom.

Ele dá a caixinha pra Hinata, que guarda o colar de volta e coloca na sacola de papel onde estava à caixa antes de Naruto tira-la.

– Olha só a hora! Já é meio-dia. Que tal você almoçar comigo, e daqui a pouco eu te levo para casa?

– Mas não seria muito incômodo para você?

– Não, que isso. Vamos lá. Além disso, você já está me fazendo um grande favor, me acompanhando até aqui.

NARUTO POV OFF

Assim, Hinata e Naruto vão para praça de alimentação. Naruto insiste que Hinata escolha alguma coisa. Foi inútil a teimosia dela. Ele acabou pedindo curry. Quando ele perguntou se ela gostava, ela apenas disse que ele pode escolher o que quiser que ela não se importava, qualquer coisa era boa. Ele pediu curry pra ela também, e depois começaram a conversar. Naruto contou sobre o relógio. Ele foi do pai dele, que deu para ele antes de morrer. Era o único objeto pessoal paterno que tinha para se recordar do pai. Quando os dois terminaram de almoçar, ele paga a conta e pergunta onde Hinata mora.

– Eu moro na zona norte, na rua XXXX-XXXX.

HINATA POV

Voltamos para o carro. Nunca me passou pela cabeça ter um dia todo alegre. Queria que o tempo parasse. As horas que tive com esse homem de belos olhos azuis foram ótimos. Quando penso no inferno de minha casa, meu coração se aperta, é como se ele murchasse.

Já no carro, ficamos em silêncio o percurso todo. Quando me dei conta já tinha chegado em casa. Meu coração palpitava descontroladamente, e minhas pernas estavam trêmulas. Nós dois descemos do carro.

– Muito obrigado mesmo por ontem – fiz uma pequena reverencia agradecendo a ele.

– Que isso. Toma. Aqui está o numero do meu celular. E também, se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar.

Eu dou tchau pra ele. Respiro bem fundo antes de entrar em casa. Quando entro só estava minha mãe fazendo o almoço. Ela me olha de esguelha, como se eu não tivesse passado uma noite inteira e mais meio dia fora de casa. Ela me pergunta se eu queria almoçar. Balanço a cabeça digo friamente "não estou com fome". Minha sorte é que o nojento do meu pai não estava em casa. Subo até meu quarto e me jogo na cama. Acabo adormecendo. Quando acordo já era umas cinco e meia da tarde. Começo a me arrumar para a escola. Pego a sacola onde esta a caixinha com o colar que Naruto me deu e a abro. Assusto-me quando vejo que não era o colar e sim o relógio dele.

"Tenho que devolver para ele. Assim que eu sair da escola vou até a casa dele. Mas, pensado bem, vai ser muito tarde, então amanhã eu levo."

– Devo ter pegado a sacola errada já que as duas eram iguais.

NARUTO POV

Assim que ela diz onde é a casa percebo que onde ela mora é um dos lugares mais pobres da cidade. Quando me despedi dela, tive uma sensação ruim. Volto pra casa para descansar um pouco antes de ir trabalhar, até que meu celular toca.

– Alô.

– Olá Naruto... Espera! Não desliga! Poderíamos conversar, por favor, me dê outra chance, eu te imploro!

– Angelina, não temos mais NADA para conversar. Quer que eu te dê outra chance né? Só pra você me fazer de idiota novamente e me trair com outro.

– Naruto, espera eu posso de explicar...

– Angelina, já chega. Eu não sou idiota. E me faz um favor: Some da minha vida.

_...Tum Tum Tum..._

_[Angelina]_ – como... Como ele pode desligar na minha cara assim... _[Angelina off]_

Já basta o dia que tenho que enfrentar, agora Angelina me liga para que eu a aceite de volta. Não sou burro. Pego ela com outro na cama, e agora quer que eu a aceite de boa. Desde que a conheci, nunca senti que podia confiar nela. Sempre senti isso. Olho em volta da minha sala e vejo a hora no relógio que está pendurado na parede. Levanto-me e vou tomar um banho. Acabando o banho, coloco uma blusa social branca e visto um terno preto. Pego o meu violino, vou até a sala e pego a chave do carro.

Quando chego ao automóvel, pego sacola onde estava o meu relógio, mas assim que a abro me deparo com o colar que dei para Hinata. Acho que trocamos as sacolas por engano antes de eu levar ela pra casa. Fiquei pensando e decidi: vou para o trabalho agora; como ela disse que estuda a noite, às onze horas mais ou menos ela já deve estar em casa. Quando voltar do serviço passo lá para destrocar os objetos.

HINATA POV

Saindo da escola volto para casa. Já era umas dez e quarenta e cinco da noite. Entro em casa e vejo apenas minha mãe. Dou boa noite e subo para o meu quarto. Enquanto me troco escuto gritos vindos do andar de baixo. Era o meu pai. Chegando em casa bêbado de novo, pra variar.

– CADÊ AQUELA GAROTA MULHER.

– Calma querido. Vai tomar um banho para se acalmar e dormir.

– Cala a boca. E cadê aquela garota?! Tenho assuntos pendentes pra tratar com aquela vadia – E então ele dá um tapa em sua mulher.

– Ela tá em lá cima, no quarto dela – A mãe de Hinata apenas olha para baixo

Ele sobe as escadas furiosamente, e abre a porta do quarto da filha com tudo

– Escuta aqui garota – ele chega perto dela e aperta seu braço, com Hinata tentando se soltar a todo custo – Temos assuntos pra tratar, e hoje você não me escapa. – Hinata se solta e vai pro canto do quarto.

– Sai daqui. NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM!

– Não mesmo. - e ele dá um sorriso malicioso.

HINATA POV

Saio do trabalho e vou até a casa da Hinata. Dirijo-me até a porta da frente. Bato palmas e chamo alguém, e a porta se abre.

– Desculpa incomodar a essa hora, mas, a Hinata está?

– bom, ela... Ela não está agora. – A mãe dela diz,–fitando tudo menos meus olhos.

– Bom, é que eu queria fazer uma troca com ela, nós acabamos trocando umas sacolas por engano.

Enquanto isso...

O pai de Hinata abusava e batia nela, até um momento que ela não aguenta mais e solta um grito.

Enquanto lá em baixo a mãe de Hinata atendia Naruto na porta, ele acaba escutando um grito terrível vindo do andar de cima da casa.

– O que... Isso foi um berro agora? Essa voz é da...


	4. Chapter 4

– O que... Isso foi um berro agora? Essa voz é da... Hinata...

– P-por favor senhor... É... É melhor você ir embora agora...

Quando a mãe de Hinata pediu para Naruto ir embora, ele escuta outro grito.

"Eu não tô enganado! Essa voz é daquela garota!"

– Senhora, o que está acontecendo aqui?

– Nada... Por favor... Por favor! Vá embora!

Quando a mãe de Hinata vai fechando a porta, Naruto impede que ela a feche e entra a força.

– Olha, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo aqui, mas essa voz foi da Hinata, e ela está gritando lá em cima!

Naruto vai correndo a toda velocidade até o segundo andar e quando vai chegando perto de uma porta escuta mais gritos e sons de choro. Ele tenta abrir a porta em vão, já que ela estava trancada, então a arromba com tudo. No momento que sua visão cruza o quarto, ele se depara com uma cena horrível.

Hinata estava deitada sobre a cama seminua, seu rosto estava marcado por hematomas e inundado de lágrimas. Seus braços estavam em cima de sua cabeça, e um homem segurava seus pulsos com muita força, deixando algumas marcas roxas por causa da força e do atrito, enquanto que ele penetrava-a bruscamente.

**NARUTO POV**

Não pensei em nada. Quando a vi sendo abusada, parti para cima daquele cara, puxando-o pela blusa com força e dando um soco bem forte na cara dele, que fez com que ele desmaiasse, caindo com tudo no chão.

Assim que volto meu olhar para Hinata, vejo-a me encarando com uma cara de espanto. Passo rapidamente por ela observando seu corpo. Estava cheio de hematomas, com manchas roxas em toda sua extensão. Senti um imenso ódio por dentro. Puxo o lençol da cama, estendo-o sobre ela.

**HINATA POV**

Eu não aguentava. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas foi inútil. Ele era mais forte do que eu. Senti meu corpo ser jogado na cama, e meus pulsos sendo segurados com força. Então, aproveitando minha incapacidade de me soltar, o maldito subiu em cima de mim e começou a tirar minhas roupas. Fechei meus olhos com força, não tive coragem de olhar o que ele ia fazer comigo. Senti-o penetrando com tudo. Senti uma dor lancinante, e então soltei um grito.

– Você não deveria gritar assim. – Disse, e acariciou meu rosto – e melhor para você relaxar. E ficar em silencio que é melhor pra você.

Quando o escutei falando isso, senti mais nojo ainda desse monstro. Minha mente estava a mil, mas jamais eu iria me entregar de bom grado a ele. Preferia sentir dor do que esse velho me dar prazer, eu o odiava, odiava. Quando tentava me soltar ele me machucava, meu corpo inteiro estava em frangalhos. Então, de repente, houve um grande estrondo. Levei um susto, e vi minha porta arrombada. Quando percebo uma figura parada diante dela fico paralisada. O rapaz de olhos azuis. Perguntava-me se era real o que estava ali na minha frente. Ele puxou meu pai pela camisa. Quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, com esforço me sentei na cama. Um misto de sentimentos me invadia. Fiquei paralisada. Vi-o socando o monstro, então, ele vem até minha frente e joga um lençol da minha cama em cima de mim. Olho de novo para ele, que estava com rosto virado e os punhos fechados. Quando me dei conta comecei a chorar, e desesperada o abracei.

**NARUTO POV**

Olhei para ela, que estava agora enrolada com os lençóis. Ela começa a chorar, e a senti me abraçando com força, como se quisesse algum apoio. Seu rosto estava encostado em meu peito. Não sabia direito o que fazer. Apenas passei a mão em seu cabelo, acariciando-o.

– Ei, tá tudo bem agora. Eu tô aqui. – Ela não respondeu e continuou chorando – Vem, vamos sair daqui.

[Hinata] "vamos sair daqui... o-o que ele quer dizer com isso..."- parei de chorar e olhei para ele.

– Va-vamos?

– Vem, pega uma roupa e se veste. Enquanto isso, tenho um assunto muito serio a tratar aqui. Vou chamar a policia. – Jogo um olhar mortal para o homem que estava caído no chão.

– Não! Não, Por favor... – segurei a mão dele.

– "Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com um não, mas ela tá muito assustada... Deve está com medo..." – Tudo bem... Coloque uma roupa então, pois você vem comigo, vamos sair daqui já.

Vou saindo do quarto para que ela possa se vestir, mas antes pego o cara que estava no chão e coloco-o apoiado no meu ombro.

Saio com ele do quarto. Tento me controlar pra não fazer besteira. Confesso que adoraria dar outro soco no rosto dele** .**

pelo ele havia feito com Hinata, mas bater em um homem desacordado não é do meu feitio.

Chegando ao corredor coloco – na verdade jogo – ele no chão, e então escuto passos pesados e apressados subindo as escadas. Olho e vejo a mulher que me atendeu na porta. Devia ser a mãe da Hinata

. Quando olho para o rosto dela, vi que estava com uma cara assustada, e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, vi um misto de sentimentos os olhos dela.

– Não... – O que eu deveria falar... - Não se preocupe. Ele tá bem , só tá desacordo, amanhã ele vai tá melhor – Não sei por que disse isso, devia odiar essa mulher, mas ela parecia só... Mais uma vítima também. Mas sinceramente, não espero que ele esteja bem amanhã não

**HINATA POV**

Quando ele saiu, levou meu pai nos ombros retirando-o do quarto. Levantei-me da cama, tirei o lençol que estava sobre mim e fui ate meu guarda-roupa. Peguei uma roupa qualquer e me vesti. Enquanto me vestia, fiquei pensando... O que será ele vai pensar de mim? Não tenho coragem de sair daqui e vê-lo. Na verdade, tenho muito medo do que pode acontecer daqui pra frente.

Lembrei-me do relógio dele, era algo importante para Naruto. Pego a caixa que estava sobre o criado mudo. Saindo do quatro vejo ele e minha mãe conversando alguma coisa, mas só escuto ele falar com uma voz um pouco ríspida e rouca:

– Não se preocupe, eu não vou chamar a policia. Ela me pediu. Mas saiba: a partir de agora ela ficará comigo.

Fico parada entre a porta e o corredor. Vou até ele de cabeça baixa. Sinto-o colocar sua mão no meu ombro. Ouvi-o dizer para irmos. Não tenho coragem de olha-lo nem um momento. Saímos da casa, e já estávamos na frente do carro dele. Ele também não me dirigiu a palavra.

Vejo-o abrindo porta do carro para mim. Entro continuando em silencio, enquanto ele dá a volta no carro e faz a mesma coisa. Ele me olha e eu desvio o olhar.

– Hinata, eu... Não sei o que se passa aqui, mas nesse momento eu quero que você confie em mim, entendeu? Assim que chegamos a minha casa, quero saber a verdade, ok?

– Eu... Eu... Não quero mentir para você Naruto... Mas também não quero que se meta em problemas por minha causa – levantei a cabeça. Meu rosto estava encharcado de lagrimas novamente.

– Ei, não precisa chorar – digo, passando meus dedos em seus olhos, limpando suas lagrimas. Inclino-me e a abraço.

– Não chora. Daqui aqui pra frente prometo te proteger.

Enquanto a abraço, sinto-a colocar sua cabeça no meu peito, e vejo que começou a chorar novamente. Sinto um aperto no coração. Vejo seus olhos e dou um beijo em seu cabelo, sentindo-a pouco a pouco parar de chorar.

**HINATA POV**

"Pergunto-me porque me sinto tão segura quando estou com ele. Suas palavras me deixam confortável, confiante e calma. Ele parece algo como... 'Meu salvador'. Quando o sinto beijar meu cabelo, um calor confortável percorre meu corpo. É inexplicável. Aquele momento em que eu estava com ele, era essa palavra que explicava. Queria simplesmente que o tempo parasse, para eu conseguir ficar assim com ele. Pra sempre."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Oi pessoal espero que gostem do capitulo :)__  
amanha mesmo na quarta estarei postado-o próximo capitulo  
ate sabe o primeiro capitulo que fico o horrível meu português peguei ele revisei e tao editei ja primeiro capitulo :)__  
e tao boa leitura para todos ...  
quero comentários deixa sua autora baka muito feliz :)_

**Capitulo 5  
**

Entre seus braços seu perfume me perdi,no memento já estava mais calma tinha parado de chora estendo minha cabeça para cima e olho ele seus olhos azuis me encarava .

Ele para de me abraça senti um vazio momento ele se afasta, se arruma no banco passa suas mãos entre me cabelos novamente .

– Vamos !?

Balaço minha cabeça como um sinal de sim, no caminho todo não demos se quer uma falava , chegamos em seu apartamento ele estaciona o carro na garagem nós saímos do carro ,ele fecho o carro e ativa o alarme ,veio ate mim coloca seus braços entre meus ombros , e vamos andado ate o elevador .

_Na pagina virada,esta meu passado_

_Uma terrível passado que ficou para trás._

_A pagina seguinte, meu destino, tanto faz._

_Quero apenas segui em frete de cabeça erguida ._

Chegamos em frete ao seu apartamento ele pega sua chave e abre a porta ele meguinhando para dentro do apartamento .

– fique a vontade já volto vou pega alguma coisa para beber .

Ele se retira vai ate cozinha fico parada investe da porta e respiro fundo, tomo coragem vou ate o sofá e me sento , fico esperado ele. A cada segundo me sentia agoniada que passava .

**Naruto pov**

Quando nos entramos no meu apartamento pedi ela ficasse a vontade e foi pega alguma coisa par nós beber podemos conversa o que aconteceu , vou ate cozinha e faço um chocolate quente para nós dois .

Vou ate sala e vejo ela sentada no sofá vou ate ela coloca chocolate quente sobre a mezinha , me sento do lado dela suspiro e pergunto.

– essa foi a primeira vez que isso acontece ? – me abaixo aponho méis cotovelos em minhas pernas e aponho meu queijo entre as mãos entrelaçada e olho para ,ela me olha e baixa cabeça novamente.

Ela com cabeça baixa ela nega .

**Hinata pov**

Quando escutei sua pergunta neguei com cabeça mais não queria olha para ele ,eu queria pode falar para ele tendo falar mais não saia minha vos ate eu consigo falar.

– N—N-Não e primeira vez isso .

– eu sei que ele é o meu pai mais... Não quero...

**Naruto pov .**

Finamente ela fala alguma coisa me conta, não foi a primeira vez mais o que me deixo mais com raiva foi ela dizer que aquele homem era seu próprio pai .

Como um pai tem coragem de fazer isso sua próprio filha ,sento que ter sua mulher! Realmente não entendo o que se passa na cabeça desse homem mais... ele não merece ter uma família assim, não quero ela sofra mais sinto ansiedade de protegê-la .

Passo 2 hora conversamos ela me contou tudo o que aconteceu isso não vem dês de agora já vem dês que ela tinha 8 anos sua vida não era a sim antes seu pai trabalhava de pois que perdeu seu emprego começo a beber e ser violento , me pergunto como ela aguento o que passo ? entre todos esses 8 anos da sua vida .

Cambamos de conversa me levado vou ate ela me abaixo e braço ela .

– eu de disse aqui para frente eu prometo de proteger hoje mesmo você começa a mora comigo.

– Ma- Mais eu não quero ti dar trabalho, já que eu estou tanto.

– você só vai me dar muito trabalho se não fica aqui comigo .

**Hinata pov**

–"Não sei o que devo fazer não quero atrapalha sua vida não sendo nada sua alem de uma garota, encontrou no meio da rua, fui ajudada e salva de um estupro."- cinto ele cariciar meus cabelos apoio minha cabeça sobre seu peito suas palavra veio em minha menti –" você só vai me dar muito trabalho se não fica aqui comigo ."- começo chora novamente seus braços .

**Naruto pov**

Ela estava sentado no sofá levantei me abaixe apontado minha pernas no chão de pois eu abracei ela cariciei seus cabelos ela começo a chora apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito, com delicadeza tiro um dos meus braço que estava abraçado passo meus braço entre sua pernas que estavam junta seguro sua cintura pegado ela posição de princesa , no momento eu pega ela soltou um gemino parecendo que estava com dor , posição de princesa levantada estava apoiada meus braços sentei no sofá com ela sentada em cima de mim sua cabeça a inda apoiada no meu peito suas pernas estavam mais esticadas entre o sofá deixa mais confortável . Passo um tempo ela paro de chora chamei por ela não respondeu chamei de novo olhei ela tinha pegado no sono com cuidado levantei do sofá, levei ela ate meu quarto sei acorda-la coloquei ela cuidadosamente na cama peguei uma coberta no quarta rouba para cobri-la de leve passei minhas mão em seus cabelos , e senti alguma coisa segura minha blusa escudei ela dizer algum em murmurando.

– Não me deixe só .

Olhei para ela e me dedei na cama ficado ao lado dela . Cabei pegado no sono quando eu acordo vejo ela levada e senta na cama gemendo de dor , levantei olhei para ela me olhava .


	6. Chapter 6

Fiquei preocupado não era primeira vez que ela gemia da que-Le jeito ontem a noite quando peguei ela .

–Hinata oque fui ta sentido alguma dor ?

– e não se preocupe comigo não foi nada já vai passar,bom eu to sentido dor órgãos genitais dês de ontem a noite .

( Nota : órgãos genitais quem não sabe são partes íntima da mulher . [ não achei outra pronúncia que caísse bem . ] )

Hinata pov

To sentido muita dor mais não queria demonstra para ele, deixa-lo preocupado comigo . lembrei quando eu entrei na casa do Naruto eu coloquei o relógio dele em cima de uma estande ..

– vou La pega para dar para ele .

–Hinata..?

– Ah ! não se preocupa eu to bem!

Hinata se lembra do relógio e sai do quarto vai ate Sala procura o relógio na onde tinha deixado , ela vai ate a estande que tinha um livros e pega caixinha deixado La e volta para o quarto na onde estava naruto .

Naruto Pov

Chama de novo ela me olha penas diz :Ah ! não se preocupa eu to bem! Fico observando ela sair do quarto , ela volta para o quarto com alguma coisa na mão .

– Naruto ... obrigado por de me ajudado ontem .

Hinata entende sua mão para dar caixinha Naruto , estava supre vermelha .

– ontem nos trocamos as sacola por engano ,o relógio veio comigo eu ia te devolver hoje.

Naruto pega caixa da mão Hinata, chega preto dela caricia sua cabeça .

– me espera aqui já volto .

Naruto sai do quarto vai te sala pega seu celular procura um numero da sua agenda no celular e ate acha ele e disca .

– Olá Hirok. Preciso de uma favor seu .

– olá Naruto quando tempo ? como vai?

– tudo ótimo tem como você me ajuda ?

– se tratado do caso posso sim te ajuda .

– só me procure o Nome Hinata hyuuga, 16 anos vais aniversario dia 15 de agosto , me entre como uma procuração guardion dela .

– Como assim Naruto o que ta acontesendo com ela ?

– depois eu te explico tudo me mais esse favor como meu advogado .

Naruto desliga o celular e olha pela janela observando o céu .

– não vou deixa ela volta para aquela casa aparti de agora ela vivera comigo .

Naruto volta para quarto antes de entra no quarto ele ver Hinata sentado na cama com tudo que vez ela gemer de dor novamente .falando alguma coisa bem momurra . que ele escuta ela dizer .

Hinata Pov

Naruto estava demorado muito fiquei casada de espera ele em pé me joguei na cama com tudo me sentado , senti novamente as dores falei sei percebe .

– se continuas essas dores não sei o que eu vou fazer .

– E tão esta mesmo senti dores ?

Me viro estudo a voz atrais de mim me viro era Naruto na porta que ,droga deve te me escutado eu falado .

– eu já disse não se preocupa vai passar .

– eu não estou preocupado e sim preocupado com você .

Vejo ele vindo ate mim e se abaixa .

– vou falar com conhecido meu ele e médico e pedir que para ele te atender amanha ok

Olho para ele fico envergonha não sei o que dizer penas confirmo com cabeça como um sim .

– Hinata quero saber o que você esta sentido pode falar com ele ?.

– Eu...Eu...eu não vou consegui dizer para ele é vergonhoso de mais .

– Você o que...?

– Eu..Eu ... do sentido dor ... das partis intimas.

Naruto pov

Perguntei de novo para ela o que tava sentido ela me responde tava senti dor das partes intimas por causa que aquele maldito bruto machucou não apenas isso se aproveito dela por ser fraca ,to com muita raiva por saber o que ele vez com ela mesmo tempo que não agrada sabendo que ela não e mais vigem.

– que tão nos tomar café e sair para shopping ?

– sair ?

– isso mesmo não é seu aniversario hoje vamos comemora lá .

– mais eu to sei nem uma roupa para sair .

– que tão assim quando chega La no shopping vamos comprar roupas novas para você esta bem.

– Mais...

Naruto coloca seus dedos do lábios de Hinata impedindo que ela continua fazer e diz .

– sei mais ,Hinata parti de agora você vai mora comigo não vou deixa mais volta para La .

naruto tira suas dedos dos lábios de Hinata começa caricias as bochecha dela que fica supre corada e não sabe o que dizer e abraça-a com força .

– Arigado,arigado,arigado , mais... não quero mesmo atrapalha sua vida .

Naruto caricia cabeça da Hinata .

– você não me atrapalha em nada . agora vamos fazer o café e sair .

De pois uma longa conversa Hinata queria ajuda Naruto fazer o café mais ele se recusou aceita ajuda dela ,pediu para fica na cama por causa das dores , quando café da amanha estiver pronto Naruto chamou Hinata para toma café , na mesa tinha soco de laranja , e panquecas que Naruto vez os dois sento-se e tomaram café e depois disso Naruto se arruma pra sair com Hinata ,ficou emvergonhada de sair por que estava usado short preto uma blusa de manga comprida listrada branca e preto usado um Saldanha , Naruto não seemporto falo que ela estava ótima para sair .

Naruto e Hinata vão até a garagem Naruto desliga o alarme do carro e abri aporta para Hinata entra , em seguida Naruto entra também começa dirige para o shopping no meio do caminho Hinata e Naruto ,não diz nada quando chegarão no shopping, Naruto estaciona o seu carro em uma vaga saindo do carro e abrindo a porta pra hinata sair tbm, Naruto fecha a porta entra no shopping,entra em uma loja de roupa,Naruto pede para Hinata escolher o gosto dela mais ela se regusa dizendo coquer coisa esta bom,Naruto apenas pede para uma vendedora ajuda.

– Hinata vou de espera La fora quando acaba me avisa para eu vim pagar .

Hinata penas esta de cabeça baixa em vergonhada acena com cabeça como sim Naruto sai espera do lado de fora quando seu celular toca .

– seu nome e Hinata certo pergunta a vendedora esta ajudado Hinata .

– sim meu nome e Hinata.

– ele seu irmão ? ele muito gentil com você deve gosta muito de você .

– ele não meu irmão diz Hinata corada .

– ae ele e jovem bonito bem atraente.

E quando Hinata escolhia suas roupas Naruto atende o seu celular .

– alo .

–Naruto conseguir o que você me pediu já esta tudo pronto os documento só vai um pequeno problema .

– qual é Hirok ?

– você vai precisar das assinaturas dos pais dela , pode viver com você , no caso eles não querem dar a assinatura autorizando ela a mora com você vai ter que arruma algum argumento ,entra na justiça sobre qual caso você quer pegar aguarda dela .

– a penas isso ? para eu conseguir a assinatura .Hirok tem como você me encontra hoje a noite para converso sobre o caso ?

– que horas ?

– as 10 da noite,pois eu volto do trabalho eu passo no seu escritório ok.

– ok vou ta esperado e Naruto.

– sim

– você não é de fazer as coisa precipitado,você deve ter um motivo bem forte para chegar o que você quer .

Naruto dar um sorriso morato e diz -não sei eu acho eu to fazendo coisa certa eu sei que não vou me arrepender dessa decisão .

– não espero mais nada de você ate mais tarde .

– ate .

– parece que o destino esta meu favor .

Naruto quando desliga seu celular a antendete chama ele avisado Hinata já tinha acabado de escolher as roupas Naruto vai ate Hinata estava esperado ele apoiada na parede meia em vergonhada .

– já acabo ?

–Hinata acena com cabeça como um sim , Naruto diz para ela escolher o que queria ela apenas compro 10 pareces de roupa ela diz era suficiente para ela , de pois que Naruto pago as comprar eles fora compra item pessoas para ela como escova dente itens higiene ,acabando as contras foram almoçar .

–Hinata não precisa fica com vergonha já disse parte de agora você vai mora comigo .

– eu sei mais já ta fazendo muita coisa por mim .

– eu queria poder retribuir o favor .- eu queria ajudado não quero ser um encosto para ele .. já sei .

– que tão Naruto posso ajuda arruma casa fazendo o almoço .

– não precisa fazer isso .

– por favor Naruto quero ajuda em alguma coisa .

– to vendo ela não vai desiste . tudo bem mais você não e obrigada fazer essas tarefas .

– obrigada Naruto . Hinata da um sorriso gentil

Quando acabou de comer Naruto fui pagar conta Hinata fico esperado na ontem eles estava almoçado a trais deles tinha duas garotas conversado Hinata escutou a conversa .

– você fio o rapais que esta sentado nossa frente ele e muito gato .

– e mesmo será ele tem namorada ?

– não sei deve ser namorada dele que esta sentada com ele .

– eu acho que não deve ser Irma mais nova dele , ela parece ser muito nova para namora um cara mais velho , olha olha ele está voltado .

– kyaa ele tão bonito .

– o que essas garotas viu nele ? só fui beleza não só tem beleza ele e muito gentil gosto de ficar com ele , mais eu acho já mais em contralei um homem gentil como Naruto .,Hinata para esse pensamento já mais Naruto se entesaria uma garota como eu a inda mais nova .

– vamos Hinata .

– assim .

De pois que Naruto ajuda Hinata coloca as compras no porta mala do carro Naruto e Hinata voltarão para casa já era 3 horas da tarde , Naruto ajudou Hinata quarta suas roupas no seu guarda roupa arrumo 3 gavetas pode coloca suas roupas de pois de ajuda Hinata fico vendo TV na sala Naruto aproveito para ligar seu amigo era medico .

– ola Kentaro aqui Naruto poderia pedir um favor a você ?.

– oi Naruto quando tempo como esta ?

– tudo ótimo .

– pode dizer .

– tem como você me anteder hoje a noite ?

– tenho sim vem La penas 11:30 da noite tem como ?

– ta sim tem como arruma um ginecologista também ?

– ginecologista Naruto por caso pra sua . namorada ...?

– não nos já terminamos vou levar ela hoje a noite ai de pois eu te explico ok .

– ok então manterei minha secretaria deixar esse horário livre .

– muito obrigado Kentaro.

– de nada .

Naruto acaba de conversa kentaro avisa vai trabalha e pede para ela fica avontaDi em casa depois quando ele voltasse do trabalho iria pegar ela E levar no médico , Naruto quando saio para trabalho deixo uma copia da chave do seu apartamento para Hinata, quando terminou seu perito do trabalho Naruto passa no escritório do seu advogado para conversa sobre o assunto .

– boa noite Naruto .

– boa noite

– Naruto sabe os pais delas não assina você vai ter entra na justiça .

– Hirok isso de mesmo o que tenho para contar você esta meu favor .

– como assim Naruto .?

– vou te explica o que aconteceu .

De pois de uma hora conversado sobre o que aconteceu com Hinata seu advogado fico empatado sobre o assunto agora compre de o por que Naruto quer fazer te tudo para pegar a guarda dela .

–Naruto vamos fazer de tudo para tira a guarda dos pais .

– eu sei que isso não vai ser um problema para você Hirok como um bom advogado .

– bom te vejo algum dias quando os exames tiver pronto te aviso .

– ok -Hirok leva Naruto ate a porta despedido .

– tchau Hirok.

Naruto saindo do escritório do advogado voltou para sua casa , busca Hinata e quando isso Hinata assistia Tevê que passava um filme de terro chamado .

– Ai aia ia ela ta saindo na Tevê já esta de noite .

– você terá menos sete dias de vida . Hinata estava em colida no sofá tremendo de medo quando estuda um barulho ela grita .

– kyaaaaaaa .

Era Naruto abrindo a porta viu Hinata pulado e gritado .

– o que fui Hinata ?

– Em e você Naruto que susto .uffa coração da Hinata disparado .

Naruto ver ela tava vendo o filme de terro deu uma pequena risada .

– por que esta indo ?

– não é nada desculpa não era minha intenção de assustada você Hinata .

– já esta pronta Hinata ?

– já sim

– e tão vamos .

Assim que Naruto e Hinata saem do apartamento Naruto vai ate o consultório só seu amigo que é medico chegando la Naruto avisa para sua sequestraria que Kentaro esta esperado ele após que sequestraria anuncia chegada para Kentaro pede para eles entra .

– Boa noite Naruto pro favor fique a vontade .

– boa obrigado Kentaro essa e Hinata.

– Kentaro que eu te pedir tem como fazer os exames pára ela ?

– tem sim essa mulher que esta do meu lado se chama Sr. Megumi ela que vai prosseguir os exames .

Mulher alta de cabelo longos e loiro se apresentar para Naruto e Hinata .

– boa noite

– Megumi pode levar a paciente para outra sala eu discutir um assunto fazer qual os exame prosseguir

– sim senhor velha comigo Hinata

–Hinata fica meia em vergonhada sabia que Naruto poderia contar para o médico o que aconteceu com ela mais sabia era para seu bem acompanha Sr. Megumi ate outra sala .

– podemos conversas mais tranquilidade agora Naruto quem essa garota ?

– eu tenho a disser ela vai mora comigo parti de agora vou logo assunto preciso que você vasa os exames que saia mais rápido possível preciso de provão que ela fui abusada

– como assim Naruto essa garota fui abusada não vai me dizer que foi você ?

– Kentaro eu não cheguei nesse ponto de ser um psicopata que vai pega uma garota de 16 anos ,isso é uma das suas brincadeira Kentaro ?

– kkk nunca se sabe o que poderia fazer .

– só isso que eu quero os exames o mais rápido possível .

Naruto conta o que aconteceu e Kentaro entende a situação que ela se encontra kentaro vai ate sala que Megumi se encontra pede para ela fazer processo de exames passado um tempo Hinata sai da sala e Kentaro passo um medicamento para aliviar as dores de Hinata antes de embora kentaro avisa os exames vai fica pronto em 3 dias para vim busca-los Naruto ante de volta para casa passa um farmácia 24 h contra os remédio para Hinata chegado em casa Hinata e Naruto coloca um roupa mais leve para dormir quando ia ser deitar Hinata ver Naruto arrumado o sofá e se deitando mais Hinata puxa Naruto .

–Naruto vai dormir na cama pode deixa eu durmo no sofá .

– eu já to sento muito incômodo para você .

– não vou dormir aqui pode dormir no meu quarto ate eu arrumo outro quarto para você .

– mais... não e sustos .

Hinata levanta o coberto e deitado do lado Naruto no sofá mesmo sento pequeno o sofá ela cabia diretinho no pouco espaço deixado Naruto sem ação nem uma .

– já como você não vai sair eu vou dormir aqui ate você ir dormir no seu quarto .

– eu não vou sair aqui Hinata.

– e nem eu .

Ate que Hinata escuta um barulho que se assusta se virado contra o peito de Naruto .

– o que foi Hinata ?

– só apenas me assuntei sabia não deveria ter vindo aquele filme de terro .

– e tão agora você ta comedo só por que ouviu um barulho que veio La de fora ?

– sim .

– e tão hoje dormir comigo aqui .- Naruto passo seus braços em torno cintura da Hinata trazendo mais perto dele

Hinata não ligo o que Naruto vem pelo contrariou deixo mais tranquila quando Naruto abraçava e acariciava seus cabelos a noite se passo e dois dormir juntos .


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Naruto acorda, estava abraçado com Hinata, ele levanta com cuidado para não acordá-la e a cobre com o cobertor novamente, e vai realizar sua higiene pessoal, quando ela acorda não vê Naruto ao seu lado no sofá, se levanta, passa pela cozinha e o vê preparando o café da manhã e diz:  
– Bom dia.  
– Bom dia. Hinata, eu vou dar uma saída rápida no mercado.  
– Você quer ajuda?  
– Não precisa, fique em casa descansando.  
– Ok.  
Hinata sai da cozinha para fazer sua higiene pessoal, ela vai até a cozinha e Naruto avisa que o café está pronto, terminado a refeição, ela ajuda-o a recolher e lavar os pratos, com calma, Hinata pega seu remédio, retira um comprimido da caixa e toma com água.  
– Hinata, vou sair agora, aqui está a cópia da chave do apartamento.  
– Tá bom.  
Naruto entrega a chave à ela e sai. Após isso, Hinata pensa:  
– "Deixa eu ver o que eu vou fazer agora que o Naruto saiu. Já sei, posso ajudá-lo limpando a casa para ele, apesar de estar bem limpa para um homem que mora sozinho. Mas mesmo assim vou limpar o apartamento."  
Hinata vai até a área de serviço e pega as ferramentas necessárias, começa a limpar tudo e liga o rádio, começa a escutar a música para ajudar a limpar a casa sem ficar no tédio. Quando Naruto chega, abre a porta do apartamento e vê Hinata limpando a casa e dançando ao som da música PONPONPON.

"...Ponpon way-way-wat  
Ponpon way pon way ponpon  
Way-way ponponpon  
Way-way pon way pon way-way  
Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi skip wo shite..."

– Não sabia que gostava de dançar.  
– Aahh, Naruto... rsrsrsrs... eu estava tão empolgada limpando a casa quem nem vi você entrando. Espera aí, vou te ajudar com as compras.  
Hinata leva ajuda Naruto a levar as compras à cozinha e ele diz à ela que não era preciso que ela limpasse a casa, mas ela se queixou, dizendo que era a única coisa que podia fazer para não ser incômoda à ele.  
Como rotina normal, Naruto sai pra trabalhar e como de costume, Hinata fica em casa. Já se passaram três dias, Naruto foi pegar o exame médico dela no hospital, os lê e agradece a Deus, pois não deu nada, apenas sinais de violência em que a vítima foi abusada. Ele respira e leva os exames ao seu advogado que já está com os documentos prontos. Com os papéis na mão e o exame provando o que o pai dela fez, chega em casa para conversar com Hinata.

– Hinata, precisamos conversar.  
– Claro Naruto.  
Hinata senta com Naruto e conversam sobre o assunto de irem amanhã à sua casa para pedir que eles assinem os documentos, caso contrário, Naruto iria entrar na Justiça para conseguir sua guarda.  
– Na-ru-to, eu sei que precisa das assinaturas deles, mas...  
– Hinata...  
– ...mas não queria colocar os pés em casa de novo –Hinata abaixa sua cabeça.  
–Hinata, olha pra mim, – ela levanta a cabeça para olhar Naruto– vou estar com você amanhã, jamais vou deixar eles colocarem as mãos em você de novo. E amanhã assim que sairmos de lá, iremos comprar seu material escolar, ok!?  
– Mas... mas...  
– Nada de "mas", você já está a 4 dias sem ir para a escola e não é bom você perder uma ano. Já que sua escola é perto da sua antiga casa, podemos pedir uma transferência para uma escola mais perto daqui, o que acha?  
– Por mim tudo bem, já que aonde estudo não tenho amigos, não vai fazer diferença mudar de escola.  
– Você vai fazer muitos amigos quando se transferir de escola, pode ter certeza.  
Naruto passa sua mão acariciando o cabelo de Hinata , que fica corada.  
– Você fica linda quando fica corada, sabia? Melhor do que te ver com aquela cara triste e chorando, não gosto de vê-la desse jeito.  
– Humm... Naruto para com isso, tá me deixando sem graça.  
– Tá bom, tá bom. – Naruto dá uma pequena risada e para.  
Assim que terminaram a conversa, Naruto foi fazer o almoço e Hinata foi ajudá-lo para ser mais rápido. Prepararam o almoço e comeram, depois de limpar tudo, ele sugeriu que fossem assistir um filme, já que Naruto não iria trabalhar hoje e amanhã. Era uma boa oportunidade para ele passar dois dias com Hinata. Eles já haviam arrumado a cozinha, Naruto escolheu o filme, de comédia, para assistirem e assim que o filme acabou, ele se deu conta que Hinata estava dormindo em seu colo, Naruto estava sentado no sofá e ela deitada sobre o sofá apoiando sua cabeça nas pernas dele.

– "Ela dormiu."  
Hinata acordou e percebeu que tinha adormecido no colo dele, ficou um pouco envergonhada. Naruto não se incomodou por ela ter dormido em suas pernas. Chegando a noite, houve briga, Naruto queria dormir no sofá, mas Hinata não deixava ele se deitar no sofá.  
– Hinata, vai dormir no quarto.  
– Não vou! Vou ficar aqui no sofá.  
– Aff... como você é teimosa.  
– Eu já disse que não vou sair daqui e você vai dormir no seu quarto.  
– Eu não tenho outra escolha mesmo... – Naruto respira, levanta e a pega no colo.  
– Naruto , o que está fazendo?  
– Esse é seu castigo!  
– O quê?  
Naruto leva Hinata até seu quarto, deita-a na cama, ela levanta e corre até a frente dele.  
– Eu não vou dormir na cama Naruto !  
Ele a pega novamente, coloca-a na cama, mas desta vez ele deita junto com ela, e a abraça.  
–Naruto ...  
– Não falei!? Já que você está teimosa, vou dormir contigo aqui. Problema resolvido.  
Até que Naruto escuta um rugido vindo de outro apartamento do lado, Hinata cora, o rugido alto era de uma senhora que estava fazendo amor com seu marido, era tão alto que Hinata e Naruto escutavam os gemidos da mulher, que falava:  
– "...MAIS RÁPIDO MEU HOMEM, COMO ESTÁ FRACO... AAAAHHHHHHH..."  
Rapidamente, Naruto tapa os ouvidos de Hinata .  
– É melhor você não escutar essas coisas. Ela tem que gritar tanto assim, sempre que transa com o marido?  
– Narutoooo... –Hinata corada.  
– Desculpe-me por ter falado isso na sua frente. Mas ela gritando desse jeito, todos nos apartamentos escutam.  
Naruto dá boa noite para Hinata , tapava seus ouvidos ainda. Ela se aproxima mais dele até encostar em seu peitoral, a noite passou e os dois adormeceram. Cedo, quando Naruto acordou, cuidou de sua higiene e preparou a refeição, assim que acaba, chama Hinata , que está dormindo. Ela se levanta e tomam café da manhã, após isso, Hinata arruma-se com o coração na mão, respira no fundo e entra no carro. Naruto começa a dirigir em direção à residência dos hyuuga . Quando chegam lá, descem do carro e vão até a casa, ele bate na porta e assim que a porta abre a mãe de Hinata aparece


	8. Chapter 8

espero que gostem :)

...

Mãe de Hinata quando aparece da porta arregala os olhos ao verem os dois.  
– Precisamos conversar com a senhora e seu marido, é urgente e não vai demora – diz Naruto em tom serio a mesmo tempo calmo .  
A mãe de Hinata da espaço por dois poderão entrarem, Hinata fica de cabeça baixa o tempo inteiro , eles ouvem passos e olham para as escadas e se deparam com pai de Hinata de sendo.  
– O Que essa desgraçada de Garota esta fazendo aqui ?- pergunta o pai da Hinata enfurecido  
Hinata só fica segurando o braço de Naruto fortemente, pai de Hinata vai ate ela e a puxa pelo braço com forca mais Naruto impede ele segurando o braço do pai ,tanto um tapa para ele solto- la .  
– Melhor tomar muito cuidado com o que fala o que faz- diz Naruto tom bem claro e serio .  
– é quem é você par me fala isso, e o que vocês querem aqui .? – pergunta pai de Hinata .  
– vou direto ao assunto, vim para pedir a guarda da Hinata e só vocês assina esses documentos . – diz Naruto .  
– quem falo eu vou assina para passa a guarda para você .- pergunta o pai dela tom de ameaça  
–Se não assinarem tenho provas que senhor a estupro também denunciarei por violência contra mulher , e conseguirei a guarda dela na justiça- diz Naruto .  
O pai de Hinata olha incrédulo  
– e então o que prefere ? –pergunta Naruto erguendo a sobrancelha .  
– da aqui o papel - diz o pai dela  
Eles assinam os documentos com o medo de Naruto denunciar ele aceita a proposta do Naruto .  
– Agora fora daqui e nunca mais apareçam aqui de novo – diz pai de Naruto enfurecido .  
– Não se preocupe não pretendo volta aqui nunca mais – diz Naruto.  
Eles se retira vão ate a porta a Mao de Hinata acompanha eles ta aporta olha para filha com olhar triste mesmo tempo alegre e diz bem baixinho para apenas Naruto escuda .  
– obrigado por cuidar da minha filha . – ela fecha a porta .  
Naruto e Hinata são ate o carro Naruto abraça Hinata pelos ombros e acaricia os cabelo dela deixado mais bagunçados .  
– agora você esta comigo não se preocupe . –Naruto da um sorriso .  
Hinata olha para Naruto também sorri .  
– agora vamos para casa . – diz Naruto  
Voltado para casa Naruto estaciona seu carro Hinata sai do carro espera Naruto tranca o veiculo após Naruto tranca o veiculo ele pega o elevador e sobe para o seu andar Naruto e Hinata chega ate porta Naruto procura suas chaves to apartamento em seu bolsos ele acha e abre a porta quando se depara com uma garota rosado lutando em seu pescoço fazendo ele cair .  
– Naruto meu amor você volto .  
–Sakura ? – diz Naruto espantado ao ver ela .  
( Nota : não sabia qual personagem poderia ser Irma de naruto coloquei sakura mesmo ...se, vocês não gosta eu troco de personagem . )

– Naruto Naruto eu tava morrendo de saudade de você meu amor .  
Agora começa acaricia o cabelo dele no chão ela olha ver uma garota de cabelos azuis escuros olhado a que la cena estranha que se passava Sakura em cara Hinata .  
– que foi ele é meu tem algum problema ? .  
– Ahh que eu ? tem não um problema " mais que garota estranha quem é ela ?".  
–Sakura sai de cima de mim agora . – diz Naruto no chão .  
– Ahhhh não eu quero fica assim com você .- a garota começa a reclama .  
– SAKURA NÃO VOU FALA DE NOVO .  
– ta bom ta bom . – ela se levanta  
Naruto se levada do chão se limpa, ele olha para Hinata ver ele estava uma cara estranha .  
– o que foi Hinata algum problema ?  
– ah que não tem ne um não .- Hinata começa ir disfarçar .  
– Sakura o que você esta fazendo aqui ? e a inda esta bêbada . – diz Naruto tom bravo .  
– eu só vim fica dois dias com você nada de mais eu não to bêbada ! .  
– ta sim , Sakura vamos entra nos pode conversa melhor .  
–Hinata essa minha irmã mais nova Sakura.  
– oii " Irma dele uffa quem bom pensei que era namorada dele ahh por eu to pesando nisso não tenho nada ver com a vida pessoal dele."  
–Sakura ela e Hinata parti de agora ela mora comigo .  
– Ahhh ? – Sakura confusa  
– nani ?.  
Hinata e Naruto Sakura entra com mais calma de pois de um tempo Hinata prepara um café para Sakura que estava um baita dor de cabeça , de pois Sakura melhor ela explico que veio passa dois dias com seu irmão por que ela brigo com seu namorado não quero volta para casa agora com acentuação esclarecida Sakura pergunta para Naruto por que a garota vai começa a mora com ele , Naruto olha para Hinata e pede para ela ir toma um banho e descasar um pouco , Hinata vais que sim com a cabeça e se retira .  
–Naruto com e sua relação com ela Angelina sabe que você ta essa garota morando aqui ? –Sakura calma toma o café com leite estava na Mao .  
–Sakura a situação na Hinata mais complicada vou de explica, mais sobre Angelina eu terminei com ela a um semana e meia .  
– Pelo qual motivo você término com Angelina ? – pergunta Sakura .  
Naruto respira fundo diz – peguei ela na cama com outro.  
– AII que merda para fala a verdade eu nunca gostei dela dês da primeira vez que você apresento ela para mim .  
– e sobre o assunto da garota ?  
Naruto começa a explica o que aconteceu Sakura fico jogada no começo mais entendendo a situação da garota , Hinata aparece vai lodo do Naruto e se senta preto dele Sakura se levanta e diz vai toma um banho que tava cansada queria descasa um pouco , e quando isso Naruto e Hinata fico na sala conversado algum assunto que a parti de amanha ele colocaria ela em uma escola mais preto para ela estuda , volto do banho Sakura vai ate sala Naruto disse para Hinata e Sakura usa o quarto dele já que cama de casal era grande para as duas dormir .  
Hinata e Sakura vão se deita Hinata tentava dormir mais não consegui já que Sakura dormia toda esticada na cama Hinata já estava quase caindo no chão,Hinata se levanta vai ate fala e ver Naruto sentado no sofá vai ate ele .  
– Naruto não ta conseguindo também dormir ?  
– ahh Hinata ta acordada ?  
– sim não consegui dormir a Sakura ta toda esticada na cama rerere.- Hinata da uma pequena risada  
– isso e típico da Sakura .  
– e você não ta conseguindo dormir por que ?  
– eu to sei sono nem um .  
– hum..  
Naruto olha para Hinata da um pequeno sorrido e chama .  
–Hinata.  
– sim  
– vem Ca .  
Hinata vai ate Naruto e se senta do lado dele , Naruto vais um sinal para Hinata se deita nas suas pernas , ela se deita Naruto começa acaricia seus cabelos Hinata fica um pouco de vergonha no começa mais relaxa .  
–Naruto gomen .  
– por que estava pedindo desculpa ?  
– por de ta trabalho .  
– já te disse isso não me atrapalha fico ate mais feliz que você esteja morando comigo assim não fico morando sozinho . – Naruto sorri.  
As horas se passa Hinata acaba dormindo com Naruto no sofá .


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura Pov

Acordei pela amanha e não vi Hinata dormindo me levantei um pouco dor de cabeça por causa da resaca vou ate o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal ,de pois foi ver como meu irmão como estava e garota já deveria esta acordados eles , quando vou ate sala fiquei um pouco assustada meu irmão estava dormindo ainda no sofá abraçando com Hinata peguei mais perto devagar sei fazer barulho me aproximei do sofá e dei uma espiada .

–" Kyaa meu irmão fica tão lindo dormindo ."

Continuo olhado eles ate eu vejo a Hinata corta as pouco ela estava dormindo virada para o peitoral do meu irmão e Naruto estava abrando ela , -" Aiii que inveja ."

Hinata Pov

Acordei me senti quente quando percebi estava dormindo com Naruto novamente no sofá , pesei bem na situação que eu estava quando me dei conta como eu estava ,fiquei sei jeito olhei para Naruto ele estava dormindo , olhei para cima dei um pulo , do sofá a Irma dele estava apoiada no sofá nos olhando .

Normal Pov

–xiuuu vai corda ele . –Sakura falo baixo para que Hinata não grita se .

– gomene... –Hinata falo baixinho

–Sakura a Hinata o que aconteceu ? – disse Naruto acordado do nada e se levantado.

Naruto pov

Acordei meio assustado com um grito da Hinata me levantei rápido quando olho em volta vejo minha Irma e Hinata levantada e pergunto o que aconteceu .

– Desculpa Naruto eu acabei de acordado – disse Hinata abaixando a cabeça .

– tudo bem Hinata o que foi esse grito ? – disse Naruto ..

– E...eu me assustei só isso .

– Desculpa Hinata minha intenção não era te assusta Hinata . – disse Sakura

– ta tudo bem Sakura. – disse Hinata.

– mais o que aconteceu aqui ? – pergunta Naruto.

– a culpa foi minha mano acordei não vi Hinata na cama e vim se vocês estavam já acordados , quando eu olhei você Hinata estava dormindo no sofá tava tão lindos dormindo juntos , acabei chegando mais perto para ver acena .

– foi ai Hinata acordo pegou eu olhado para vocês , falado serio vocês dois vais um lindo casal juntos . – disse Sakura muito alegre.

Quando Naruto e Hinata escutou Sakura falando eles fazia um lindo casal na horas os dois ficaram vermelhos sei o que disser., Sakura olhos para os dois e fio que eles estavam vermelhos .

–" Hum... ai tem algum to pressentido um clima entre os dois eu nunca me engano ."- Sakura pensou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

–" só acho eles precisa de um pequeno empurrão nada mais ".

Naruto pov

– minha Irma tinha que fala essas coisas , vou prepara o café da amanha esquece esse assunto ."

– Vou prepara o café de pois Hinata vamos na sua antiga escola para fazer transferência uma escola aqui perto . – Disse Naruto saindo do sofá .

– Ok Naruto . – disse Hinata .

Naruto vou fazer sua higiene pessoal foi prepara o café da amanha ,e quando Hinata se arrumava de pois Hinata começo conversa com Sakura sobre as idade .

– ne Hinata você tem quando anos ? – pergunta Sakura .

– eu tenho 16 e você Sakura.

– 19 só um anos e meio mais nova que meu irmão , apesar de eu ser casada .

– Ahhh ! já e casada ? – disse Hinata meia assustada o que ouviu agora .

– sim já vez um ano estou casada mais ontem eu brigado meu marido e sair de casa eu vim para meu irmão . – disse Sakura.

– " Pera ai nos estamos falando de idade eu acabei de fala que sou casada .. Humm isso me deu uma grande ideia ." –Sakura pensado .

– Sabe Hinata a idade não importa quando você gosta de alguém , o amor e tudo,se duas pessoas se ama isso não tem presos nem um na vida . – disse Sakura jogando umas indireta para Hinata .

– um eu acho que entendo apesar eu não sei como e gosta de uma pessoa a inda Sakura . – disse Hinata .

–Hinata você vai saber quando estiver a apaixonada por uma pessoa e muito fácil .

– 1 quando você conversa com essa pessoa e se tão bem já um sinal , 2 quando essa pessoa da um sorriso você se enche de alegria por dentro . 3 quando você chega preto dele seu coração comesa a bater rápido sua respiração começa fica descontrolada , 4 ate nas horas de dormir você vai começa a pensar dele . – Sakura disse .

– um entendo uma pessoa deve se sentir quando esta apaixonada . – disse Hinata .

E quando as duas conversa Naruto foi ate sala avisando que o café já estava pronto ele pergunta como esta indo as gravação da Sakura novo CD.

–Hinata e Sakura o café ta esta pronto .

– ok já estamos indo mano . – diz Sakura

– ok a propósito Sakura como esta indo sua gravação novo CD? –Naruto pergunta .

– Argg nem me fala nisso por causa da que la Kotoko Irei esta me atrapalho novo lançamento da minha nova musica .

– Como assim – Naruto diz .

– ela consegui roupa umas das minha musica quando estava preste a grava La . – Sakura.

– mais ela me aguarde ela não conhece a verdadeira Sakura não vou deixa assim . –Sakura confiante .

– você e cantora Sakura ? – pergunta Hinata.

– Sim eu to entre as 3 colocadas no Japão . já foi fala no grupo Fênix ?.

– já ouvi sim umas musica deles .. Ahh pêra ai você a vocalista que conhecida como... Yui , não pode ser .- Hinata fico sei o que disser não esperava esta falado uma das grandes cantora do Japão esta bem na sua frente nesse exato momento .

– vou eu mesmo não gosto muito de usa meu nome verdadeiro e também tenho hábito de pinta o cabelo que ninguém me reconheça quando eu ando na ruas . – disse Sakura .

– mais chega de papo sobre isso vamos toma café . – diz Sakura .

Sakura e Naruto Hinata vamos toma café terminado de toma café Sakura ajuda Hinata lavar a louça Naruto foi se arruma porque ia sair com Hinata para fazer sua transferência .

Hinata POV

–Sakura disse que ia ficar bem sozinha em casa Hinata e Naruto saímos do apartamento, ele trancou a porta e andamos até o elevador. Pouco tempo depois chegamos ao terraço. A porta do elevador abriu-se e andamos até seu carro. Ele procurou um pouco suas chaves no bolso da calça. Quando as encontrou, desativou o alarme e destravou o veículo. Entramos no carro .

–" gosto de esta com Naruto me sinto segura com ele todo tempo eu queria pode fazer alguma coisa por ele ."

E quando Naruto geriria Hinata falo o endereço da escola que ela estudava ao chegar na escola estava no período da amanha , avia muito alunos no pátio da escola , Hinata guio Naruto ate onde era a secretaria no caminho Hinata encontra umas das sua professoras .

– hyuuga bom dia - sua professora Natsumi .

– bom dia sensei Natsumi.

– o que trais a escola essa hora ?, já dias que você não vem para escola posso saber o motivo .?.

– e que ? " eu vou disser para ela ".

– Com licença Bom dia senhora .- disse Naruto .

Quando a professora reparo no rapais que estava logo a trais da Hinata ela fico em cantata com Beleza do rapaz .

– OH Bom dia posso em ajuda-lo .? disse Natsumi

– eu só responsável pela hyuuga e gostaria de fazer a transferência dela .

– Ou você parece jovem de mais ser pai da hyuuga .?

– não só pai dela não apenas Hinata mora comigo , por causa problemas pessoas .- disse Naruto.

– Ou entendo vou levar você ate secretaria .- disse Natsumi .

Natsumi leva Hinata e Naruto para secretaria quando Naruto acabo de pega transferência Netsumi começo puxa bato ate que Naruto disse que estava um pouco atarefado já tinha que ir , Natsume o veres eu coquer dia se Naruto estava avim para toma um chá .

–" Toma chá ? o que deu na Sensei ... pera ai ele da tendo em cima do Naruto .? não sei por que isso não me agrado ."- Hinata pesado .

– Desculpa senhoria obrigado pelo o convite acabei de sair de um relacionamento não estou querendo me envolver agora , se e que você me entende .- disse Naruto educadamente dispensando a professora .

– Ou tudo bem mais se tiver interessado sabe na onde me encontra.- Natsumi

Terminando do que tinha para fazer Hinata e Naruto vão ate outra escola ontem ficava preto da sua residência , Naruto término a transferência da Hinata e dois voltarão para casa ao chegar em casa Sakura estava sentada na sala vendo TV , quando Sakura percebeu que Naruto chego e Hinata ela foi sala com Naruto as sois um minutos pediu se podia velar Hinata fica dois dias na casa dela já tinha ser resolvido a situação com o marido conversarão com calma pelo telefone , Naruto pergunto pelo qual motivo Sakura queria leva La ela disse.

– Acabei de ligar Decoradora de imóvel eles vem amanha prepara o quarto que esta vazio para Hinata não se preocupe já acertei tudo com eles . –Sakura.

–Sakura eu fazer essa semana alem do mais ela é problema meu eu tenho que ver essas coisa . – Naruto

– não é só seu problema também e meu , você me ajudo muito não custa eu acho dar.

– ganho meu dinheiro tenho minha própria casa graças a deus você também , tenho minha dívidas em dia , irmãos e para isso se ajuda um outro mesmo que você não queira eu vou ajuda agora ela também vais parte da família Naruto . –Sakura disse tudo o que pensava

– não vou discuti com você obrigado Sakura.

– de nada agora vou chama Hinata fica sábado e domingo em casa vai dar tempo do quarto fica pronto ate La , é uma surpresa para ela .

– mais segunda ela esteja em casa Sakura vai começa a escola na segunda . – disse Naruto

– tudo bem supre pai protetor . –Sakura debochando .

– o que você quis disser com isso Sakura meio debochando de mim .

– Ahh nada ta mais para ciu-mês isso sim . – Sakura .

Acabado de conversa entre os dois Sakura para chamo Hinata ir casa dela passa o final de semana com Sakura , Naruto acho melhor Hinata ir assim poderia descasa um pouco esquece os problemas ocorrido na semana , Hinata foi se arruma foi com Sakura.

–" Arr essa minha Irma não tem jeito mesmo , amanha antes de ir trabalha vou contra o matéria na Hinata." –

Naruto pensão já sozinho em casa e quando ia tomar banho deixa água cair sobre seu corpo definido .


	10. Chapter 10

Saindo to apartamento Hinata e Sakura pegaram um taxi , falado o endereço onde morava para o motorista , passado meia hora Sakura e Hinata chegaram a seu destino e quando Hinata pagava o taxi Hinata fico olhado em volta da casa era muito lindo , avia um grade jardim , o portão ventre era grande de alumínio avia umas vidraças dava para ver o jardim ,a casa era um estrutura morde na a cor da casa era branca suas janelas era de vidraças.

Acabando de pagar o taxi Sakura procura sua chave pela bolsa a encontra ela puxa um pequeno controle remodo apertar o botão que automaticamente o portal se abre , abrindo o portão Sakura vais um sinal com acabe para que Hinata seguisse ela, Hinata fico em cantata com a casa ate seus pensamentos fora quebrado .

– O que acho Hinata ?.

– Ahh casa ela lindo nunca vi uma casa assim de perto antes . – disse Hinata

– Rerere ainda você não fio nada .

Chegando da porta de entrada Sakura abre , ver um homem de cabelos azuis escuros e olhos pretos , encostado da parede ela entra sai correndo pula em cima do rapais .

– sasuke seu baka não gosto quando nos briga assim .- Sakura

– bem vida meu amor também não gosto nos briga assim por motivos bobos. – sasuke abrasando.

– " esse deve ser o marido dela , ele é bonito , Sakura deve amar muito ele."- Hinata pensado

– mais ainda e culpa e sua dar moleza que Le que-la arggg. –Sakura fica brava só de lembra .

– ae amor só um minuto .- diz Sakura

–Hinata entra não fica ai parada entra logo . Sakura chama Hinata que estava só do lado de fora olhado .

– com licença . –Hinata envergonhada .

– sasuke esse Hinata ela vai fica com agente final de semana , ela mora com meu irmão faz parte da nossa família agora . –diz Sakura.

–Hinata esse meu marido sasuke .- Sakura apresenta os dois .

– prazer em conhecê-la Hinata – diz sasuke.

– o prazer e todo meu - Hinata vais um regeneração .

De pois de entra se aprestares Sakura leva Hinata ate seu quarto ela vai fica de pois da Hinata deixa suas coisas Sakura mostra sua casa Hinata fica admirada com casa de Sakura ela muito bonita .

–Hinata vamos amanha ir no shop –Sakura disse .

– Hai . – Hinata.

Indo jantar Hinata e sasuke e Sakura conversa sobre vários assuntos sasuke explica como conheceu a Sakura pela primeira vez ,também falo onde trabalhava como jogar de lutador , terminado de janta Hinata vais sua higiene pessoal vai dormir , de amanha cedo Hinata acorda Sakura entrado no quarto chamando alegre .

– Hinata... Hinata acorda vamos sair o tempo e precioso de mais se fica dormindo ate trade . –Sakura supre alegre .

– Hum... Sakura ta ...to levantado . – disse Hinata bufando .

–"Sakura e sempre alegre assim ta animada de mais ".

Sakura sair do quarto Hinata se levanta vai fazer sua higiene desse para tomar café quando chego na cozinha Sakura e sasuke estava conversando e Sakura supre alegre , Hinata se senta e toma seu café terminado de toma café Sakura sobe para se arruma Hinata também quando Sakura termina de se arruma vai ate o quarto que Hinata estava e bati na porta Hinata escuta fala que Sakura podia entra já estava chance ponta .

Sakura estava usando um vestindo preto vai ate metade na cocha usava um salto alto e preto, Hinata estava simples usava uma blusa vermelha uma causa jês um tênis .

–Hinata ta simples , para uma garota que vai sair para shop ? –Sakura disse .

– sabe que é Hinata to sei muita roupa para sair esse eu to usado foi uns que Naruto comprou para mim .

– um tende do ! agora venha comigo vou dar um jeito nisso .

Sakura puxa Hinata ate seu quarto abre seu quarta roupa era imenso vários estilo de roupas Sakura vasculhava seu quarta roupa procurando por algum apenas Hinata olhado ,ate Sakura olha para Hinata começa a analisar ela seus olhos começa a brilha , nessa hora Hinata sentiu um pequeno arrepio Sakura puxa um vestido branco uma Saldanha de alto ando prateado .

–Hinata vesti isso já que somos do mesmo tamanho vai servi em você . – Sakura da uma pequeno sorriso .

– não vou deixa minha onee –sama se vesti assim agora vai se arruma

– mais Sakura... mais

Sakura começa empurra Hinata para dentro do banheiro se passando 5 minutos Hinata sai com as mão no seios se cumprindo para não amostra , o vestido caiu preventamente em Hinata o vestido ia ate metade da cocha tava um pequeno démodé que aparecei um pouco se seus seios o salto alto tava um em preção Hinata ser uma mulher madura.

– você esta linda kyaa se eu fosse um homem eu namorava com você Hinata – disse Sakura

– obrigada Sakura mais os homem e difícil eles gosta de mim, por ser uma garota que gosta de ser vestir simples não sabe cozinha direito .

Eu acho ele não estão interessados em garotas assim como eu .

– para com isso você e bonita a pessoa tem que gosta do jeito que você é, não precisa mudar ou ser outra pessoa que você não é Rum. – disse Sakura cruzados os braços

– agora eu vou fazer o seu cabelo pode sair .

Sakura começa a fazer o cabelo da Hinata termina de , Hinata se levada ver seus cabelos estava liso em cima em baixo nas postas do cabelo estava um pequenos cachos na posta do cabelo .

– Kyaaaaa você esta linda agora –Sakura surtando de alegria .

– me sinto um pouco estranha – Hinata um pouco vermelha quando se olho no espelho .

Terminado se arrumarem Sakura e Hinata descem já prontas Sasuke leva Sakura e Hinata para shop chegando La Sakura começou a fazer o monde de compras deixado para Sasuke carrega todas as sacolas , Sakura apenas jogo Hinata no provado começo a dar vários tipo de roupas ela trova , Hinata disse era exagero Sakura cumpras muita roupa para ela Sakura deu de ombros .

–Hinata esse roupas é renovar seu quarta roupa já disse em a tenda reclama . –Sakura vez bico

A trade se passo terminado as compra ele pararam para lancha no shop os garotos que passa olhava Hinata chamava de linda gata e a assobiava .

– tava vendo não tem um cara que passe olho para você amu ta muito linda mesmo . –Sakura .

– que vergonha –Hinata sem graça .

O dia passo Sakura Sasuke e Hinata voltaram para casa .

E quando isso ...

No apartamento do Naruto se passava uma pequena reforma .

– com licenças posso ver o modelo que Sakura escolhi para a reforma do quarto ?

– sim senhor aqui esta – um dos montador de quarto entrego uma foto para Naruto mostrado como ficaria o quarto .

–"Sakura exagero como sempre esse minha Irma não tem jeito ". – Naruto da um suspiro

–" tomará que Hinata goste do quarto .- Naruto da um pequeno sorriso.

Se passo o final de semana no domingo a noite Sakura levo Hinata de volta para casa, trazendo monte de sacolas com elas chegando no apartamento no Naruto , Sakura aperta a campainha.

Naruto vai ate a porta e abre e ver Sakura e Hinata estava segurando monte de sacola .

– já esta entregue mano ae! essas sacola todas são tudo roupas para Hinata.

– eu disse para Sakura que não precisava compra tudo isso .- Hinata com vergonha abaixo cabeça.

–Sakura não precisava e ter exagerado – disse Naruto

– não vem não me dar um sermão Naruto se eu comprei e problema meu não vou fica discutido com você já to indo de pois a gente se fala –Sakura sai embora deixado Hinata e Naruto apenas sozinhos .

– deixa eu te ajuda com isso Hinata.

– obrigado .

Naruto ajuda Hinata eles entra Naruto deixa as coisa no sofá , pega as sacola que estava na mão da Hinata coloca tudo no sofá .

–Hinata. –Naruto ao chama

– Hai .

– pode vim um estande comigo .

– e claro .

Hinata seque Naruto ate outro porta tava para outro quarto que ficava ao lado quarto do Naruto.

–Hinata quero que você abra ver o que acha .

– como assim abri ?

– olhe você mesma .

Hinata vai ate a porta segura maçaneta abri o quarto de vagar ela entra ver o quarto Hinata fico paralisada não sabia o que fala, o quarto esta todo demorado as pareces brancas desenhos de varias borboletas avia uma cama no canto da paredes os moves era todos brancos , no chão a varias almofadas grades , acortinas era vermelha , um quarto roupa o quarto todo demorado , Hinata foi tirada dos seus pensamento quando Naruto a chamo.

– o que acho do seu quarto ? . – disse Naruto

– Ahhh esse meu quarto? –Hinata se pergunta

– isso mesmo a parti de agora esse será o seu quarto . – disse Naruto tanto um sorriso para Hinata

– ele e lindo o quarto . – disse Hinata

Dar um sorriso para Naruto pula nele tanto um grade a braço Naruto fica surpreso logo sorri e retribuiu o abraço e acariciar os cabelo dela .

– " Por mais que me cinto feliz não consegui descrever o quando estou feliz por esta o lado dele nunca senti isso na minha vida a felicidade estou sentido quero sempre esta assim ."

– bom como já e treda e melhor você ir dormi amanha começa sua escola , as suas roupa da escola então no quarta roupa e também seu material , amanha nos arruma as roupas no quarto roupa. – disse Naruto salto do o abraço .

– Hai . – Hinata sorrindo

–" A vida se passa muito rápido se não demos valor o que demos agora já mais vamos ter outra oportunidade na vida , quero esta sempre ao seu lado em cada momento triste o alegre quero de proteger já mais vou deixa que nada de acontece a parti de agora os motivo de proteger você não sei esse sentimento eu sinto agora por ela ."


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata pov

Acordei muito dispo ta pela amanha Naruto me acordou me arrumei vim minha higiene pessoal foi toma café da amanha , Naruto dizes que ilha me leva para a escola também me busca , peguei meu material escolha novo Naruto compro para mim , Naruto me pergunta já eu estava porta falei que sim e tão eu ele vamos ate o carro , ele começo a dirige para nova escola eu vou estuda , Naruto me deixo na porta meu boa sorte dei um sorriso saindo do carro vejo a escola era muito grade .

Peguei um pequeno papel que estava no meu bolso foi ate fala dos professores me encontra com o professor que me mostraria a escola qual fala eu ficaria , de pois deu achar o professor me apresentei .

– e tão você e Hinata hyuuga? pode vim comigo te mostrarei a escola. – disse o professor .

Comecei a seguir ele me mostro qual era o meu armários e também a escola , bateu o sinal ele me mostro qual a sala eu ficaria , ele entro me anunciar eu entrei , um pouco de vergonha .

– essa Hinata hyuuga ela será nova amiga de vocês .

Fiquei ao lado to professor de pé e tão eu disse.

– eu só Hinata Hyuuga prazer em conhece lós .

Com um pouco de vergonha perguntei para o professor na onde eu podia me sentai ele me indico o local era nos fundos preto da janela e tão me sentei , começo a aula , terminado bateu o sinal para o intervalo foi ai que veio o monte te gente fala comigo , fazendo a que las perguntas de sempre , da onde você é o que gosta de fazer , o seus pai trabalha em que.

Penas resposte com calma as pergunta , não tinha muito o que fala só penas falei já morava em tokyo , eu não moro com o meus pais e sim um familiar , falei o que gostava de fazer nos tempos vagos como escutado musica ou ler um livro . Tremei de responde as pergunta e me retirei da fala e fui almoça , comecei a pensar oi que eu podia fazer para ajuda Naruto alem de limpa a casa . me predi nos meus pensamentos quando o sinal toco voltei para sala , quando término o período de aula foi ate saia da escola Naruto me disse vim me busca , ao sair da estrada da escola me deparo com ele ao lado do carro me esperado , fui ate ele , passa as Mao no meu cabelo .

Normal pov

– Vamos para casa ? – disse Naruto

– Hai .

Entramos no carro ele começo a dirigir ao chegar no apartamento Naruto pediu eu indo subir já vinha peguei o elevador .e tão subi comecei pensar pode ajuda o Naruto quando o elevador abriu não percebi me dei conta comecei andar para o corretor quando sito alguma coisa bater em mim fazendo eu cair com tudo no chão.

– olha para ontem anda sua birralha imunda .

– " como é que eu cabei de ouvir ?"

Olhei para cima vi uma mulher de idade , cabelos pretos ,ela usava batão vermelho forte se agacho para pega seu cachorro puldo do chão coloca nos braços .

Me levantei do chão pelas palavra nojentas elas como ela falo comigo queria retruca mais não vou fazer isso um só estou morando aqui por causa do Naruto , seria muito desrespeito suja a reputação do Naruto .

– e você garota não vai pedi desculpa não ?

Quando Hinata ia responde Naruto parece .

– senhorita Aya Hirano não acha que esta sendo muito anti prática , de vez e quando acontece isso não precisa fala assim com ela.

– Como é ? eu não tenho culpa horas essa garota anda por ai distraída e não olha para onde anda , e tem mais o que ela ta fazendo aqui nesse andar se ela não mora aqui ,que eu sabia só eu e você senhor Naruto e senhorita Hira que mora nessa andar. – disse aya toda confiante .

– Ela mora comigo eu peso mais respeito por ela, ae senhorita Aya a noite antes fazer comer coisa seu marido peso que não exagere nos gritos a noite , se me der licença .- disse Naruto saindo deixado senhorita Aya fala sozinha estourando de raiva ,Naruto vais um sinal para Hinata acompanhar ele volta ao apartamento .

– " como ele e atrevido como ele pode falar assim de mim ."

Voltado ao apartamento Hinata e Naruto entra .

– ikuto desculpa por fazer você passa por isso . – Hinata a baixa cabeça

– não tem o que desculpa Hinata você não teve culpa alem do mais senhorita aya se acha muito , eu ouvi muito bem o que ela falo para você .

– mais como foi a escola ? – Naruto pergunta sorrindo para Hinata.

– como sempre fazendo lição , não consegui me enturma com o pessoal da sala . – disse Hinata bufando .

– não se preocupe tenho certeza que você vai fazer amigos logo logo.

– hai .

– bom vou fazer alguma coisa para nos almoçamos .

– ahh eu também quero de ajuda Naruto.

– pode deixa eu me viro Hinata.

– não quero ajuda não tenho nada para fazer mesmo.

Hinata Pov

– Ei terra para Hinata. Karen chamando Hinata.

Duas semana se passo muito rápido ,como Naruto tinha me tido eu ai fazer amigo na escola eu conheci Anna e Karen elas são legal , A Karen ela não sai do celular vive mando mensagens para o namorado dela por tem a mesma idade que eu as conhece o mundo dos autuados descobri o namorado dela esta na universidade , ele teve ser um cara bem legal já Anna adora esportes quando e aula de educação física ela não para nem um minuto pode ser magrinha come mais do que eu .

E estamos saindo do inferno amanha começa primavera aqui duas semana teremos que organizar o festival escolha , vai ser divertido .

Normal Pov

–" ahh o que."

– i eu acho ela ta de ouvido karen .- disse Anna

– Hinata !a corda a aula já acabo e você ta pensativa de mais – disse Karen

– Ahh gomene eu não tinha escutado .

– aula já acabo Hinata mais como vai ser sábado ? vamos fazer ande o trabalho .

– na Casa da Anna não vai dar . – disse Karen .

– não vai dar mesmo minha casa ta em reforma da uma bagunçar completamente . – disse Anna

– na minha não vai dar meus irmão não vai deixa agente em pais . mais Hinata será pode ser na sua casa . - disse Karen

– bom eu não sei tenho que ver com Naruto primeiro .

– Naruto ? - pergunta Karen

– Naruto ele e cuida de mim eu to morando com ele ,por isso tenho falar com ele , posso dar a resposta amanha meninas ?

– ahh por mim tudo bem Naruto se não der ver outro lugar como na praça .- disse Karen

– para mim também não tem protancia e tão nos se vemos amanha Hinata. – disse Anna

– sim ate amanha meninas . – disse Hinata sorrindo .

Se despedido das amigas Hinata volta para casa tinha dias que Naruto não podia busca ela na escola por causa to trabalho , Hinata mesmo nunca teve amigos antes como um sonho sua vida , ter amigos ter algum pode confiar e sempre de ajuda nas horas mais difícil esta ai sempre a seu lado quando precisar ,com dizem a vida e uma caixinha de surpresas quando você abre já mais sabe o que dentro dela .

Andado pela praça Hinata começa a pensar o que ia dizer para Naruto sobre as amigas pode ir em casa.

Hinata Pov

–"Quando chegar em casa vou fazer anja hoje o Naruto deve chegar entre as 7 horas da noite já ele teve que ir trabalhar cedo de novo , vou pedir para ele se ele deixa Anna e Karen vi em casa no sábado começa a fazer o trabalho de Biologia ."

– se isso tiver mesmo acontecendo não quero acorda desse sonho estou tendo , não coseguir acredita eu to morando com Naruto .

– miau miaaau .

– Hum.. gatinho teve estar pedido .

– Miaau miaau .

– ahh ele ta me seguindo isso e mal , Já sei sobro um pedaço do meu pão que era do lanche .

Hinata pego o gatinho foi ate ponto de ônibus que era coberto retiro o pão de dentro da sua mochila começo a dar para o gatinho , termina o gatinho de comer Hinata deixo ele no ponto de ônibus se o dono estiver procurado será mais fácil o dono achar .

Hinata volto para casa começo a fazer o janta quando Naruto chego Hinata e Naruto jantarão terminado de janta Naruto ajuda Hinata lavar loca .

– Naruto. – Hinata ao chama .

– sim .

– Naruto tenho quer fazer um trabalho agora no sábado em grupo com Anna e Karen , só que não vai dar para fazer na casa da Anna nem da Karen será que.. que...

– se ela podem vim aqui fazer o trabalho aqui em casa ?- Naruto disse

– isso eu pergunta mais se não poder tudo bem . – disse Hinata .

– tudo bem elas pode sim vim para ka no sábado sei nem problema , não precisa ter vergonha de pedir isso quando elas quiser vim e só trazê-las .

– verdade ! kyaa obrigado Naruto. – Hinata pula no Naruto abraçando ele .

Terminado de conversa com Naruto e Hinata vai dormi e Naruto também acordado cedo ela se arruma vais sua higiene pessoas Naruto leva ela sempre de amanha para a escola não deixa ir sozinha , deixado Hinata na escola Naruto se despedi Hinata vai ate portão e ver Anna e Karen vai ate elas .

Anna Karen boa dia . – disse Hinata animada .

– Bom dia – as duas

– quem era a que le de troce de carro ? .- disse Karen um tom malicioso .

– Ahh era o Naruto ele sempre me trais de manha eu não vim sozinha , de amanha cedo para escola .

– ate amanha as 1:30 você podem vim La para casa .

– e mesmo e tão estaremos La as uma e meia . – disse Anna .

Ao bater o sinal para entra Hinata Anna e Karen entra o dia passo rápido quando se deu conta já estava na hora de ir embora Hinata passo o endereço para as duas como o capinado e hora estarão La , Hinata volta para casa ao passar na praça voltado para casar ver o novamente o gatinho de ontem miando para ela .

– de novo esse gatinho realmente não teve ter um dono .

– Miauuu

O gatinho começa andar em volta das pernas de Hinata pedido carinho ele era apenas um filhotinhos, cor do seu pelo era cinza seus olhos cor azul , Hinata peca ele no colo vai ate o ponto de ônibus era preto da praça .

– você tem sorte como eu não aquento comer muito do meu lanche e tão sempre sobra .

Hinata dar novamente o seu lanche para o gatinho não passar fome despede e volta para casa Naruto a inda estava em casa , Hinata se troco foi ver televisão com Naruto .

– Naruto você gosta de gatos ? –Hinata pergunta .

–" Ahh por que eu to perguntado isso sua baka ."

– gosto sim mais prefiro os cães são mais amigável do que os gatos . – disse o Naruto .

– um entendo .

– Por que Hinata ? . - pergunta Naruto .

– ahh por nada só queria saber só isso .

Naruto ergue uma das suas sonbrasenhas em cara Hinata .

– tem certeza só apenas isso ?.

– " ele ta me encarado como se ... se eu tive escondendo alguma coisa ."

– tenho é só isso só queria saber se você gosta de gato mais nada .

Hinata se levanta do sofá .

– vou dormi um pouco , Naruto .

Quando Hinata começa andar para o quarto Naruto apega no colo coloca senta no sofá Hinata em seu colo e olha serio para ela .

–Naruto?.

– Hinata ... você não anda dormindo muito bem esse três dias .? o que ta acontecendo ?. – pergunta Naruto tom serio olhar serio .

– " ele percebeu eu tava conseguindo dormi esses 3 dias . "

– nada eu só não consegui apenas dormi deve insônia mais nada Naruto. – disse Hinata.

– esse vai ser seu castigo se você não me conta o que esta conte sendo .

Naruto começa a fazer casquinha na Hinata , não se aguenta de tanto ri .

– Ta- b-om Na—ru-to .

–Naruto para de fazer casquinha na Hinata olha Naruto fica um pouco vermelha e disse .

– eu to tendo um pesadelo mais nada por isso eu não consegui dormi direito Naruto. –Hinata vira o rosto de vergonha não ter que olhar Naruto .

– hum.. –Naruto apenas olha Hinata .

Hinata se levanta do colo do Naruto senta de novo no sofá se deixa aponha do sua cabeça nas pernas do Naruto, Naruto começa acaricia seus cabelos se passado meia hora Naruto olha para Hinata percebeu que ela já tinha adormecido .

Naruto pov

–" ela já dormiu deve esta muito casada por não ter domingo a noite muito bem , quando acordei beber água vi Hinata sentada no sofá toda em colina no meio da noite , mais que pesadelos são esse ela anda tendo ? bom deixa para la não vou forca a barra , como volta 4 hora ir trabalha vou coloca Hinata na cama ."

Naruto se levanta com cuidado não acorda Hinata apega no colo com cuidado a levando para o quarto dela , ele entra coloca Hinata em sua cama calmamente cobre ela coberta dar um beijo em sua testa e sai do quarto .

Normal pov

Se passo hora Naruto foi trabalha deixado Hinata dormindo chegando em casa Naruto ver Hinata termina de fazer a janta , se passo a noite Hinata novamente não consegui dormi por causa do pesadelo como era sábado suas amigas aqui menos de 1 hora estarão para chegar , Naruto estava de folga hoje poderia fica em casa descasar um pouco .

Chegando preto da onde Hinata morava Anna e Karen procurava o numero do apartamento .

– Anna você já acho ? – pergunta Karen olhado pelos lados procurado o numero do apartamento .

– a inda não .

– Anna achei esse apar—tamendo – disse Karen encolhido seco ao ver o aparamento era de luxo .

– É aqui Hinata mora . Kyaaaa – grito Anna quando se deu conta .

– anna vamos pergunta para o porteiro aqui mesmo .

– hai – disse Anna .

Perguntado para o porteiro do prédio já sabia elas faria Naruto já tinha deixado avisado Anna e Karen vão ate o elevador .

– Ne Anna como esse Naruto deve ser ?

– não sei não faço mínima ideia .

– o porteiro disse Naruto já tinha deixado avisado quando nos pergunto sobre Hinata morava aqui , ele disse quela garota que mora o senhor naruto uzumaki, ele deve muito gosta dela . – disse Karen para Anna .

– eu acho ele deve ser um velho nunca vi ele . – disse Anna .

– será ? agora para de papo furado logo tocar a companhia fazer logo esse trabalho que fica livre de uma vez . – disse Karen .

Hinata esta na sala ela escuta a companhia tocar e vai atender era Anna e Karen , Hinata pede elas entra ao entra Anna e Karen ver um jovem de cabelos loiros tanto uma boa tarde para as duas garotas .

– Boa tarde .- as duas responde a mesmo tempo

–hinata quem ele ? . – pergunta Anna .

– meninas esse e Naruto ,é Naruto esse são minhas duas amigas Anna e Karen - .Hinata fez as prestação .

Nas mente das suas amiga inda estavam em catada o jovem estava na frente delas vestido um blusa social branca com mancas curta , usado uma causa social seus olhos azuis que aparentava ter um metro é noventa de altura .

–Hinata pode la fazer o que tem para fazer eu termino aqui a cozinha .- disse Naruto dobrando sua mancas .

– hum ok Hinata obrigado .- disse Hianata .

Hinata chama as duas para seu quarto elas fico de boca aberta , começarão a conversa e fazer o trabalho de biologia .

–Hinata esse e Naruto que você falo que cuidava de você – pergunta Karen.

– e ele mesmo .

– hum .. ele tem namorada ? . – pergunta Anna

– tinha mais parece ele término com ela .

– e você Hinata tem laços sagui nos com ele ? – pergunta Karen .

– não ele e meu tutor agora já que eu não posso mora com meus pais .

– por que você não pode mora com seus pais ? – pergunta Anna .

– não me dou muito bem com eles nada de mais por isso eu moro com Naruto .

– ta vamos para de fala disso , Hinata você gosta dele ? – pergunta Karen sorriso malicioso no rosto .

– EHHH ! eu - eu é caro eu gosto mais só como-como amigo .- disse Hinata nervosa .

– hum sei amigo – disse Karen .

– por que ta toda nervosa Hinata.- pergunta Anna .

– eu não to vermelha você me deixam sei graça agora só isso não esperava essa pergunta .

Terminado de fazer o trabalho Hinata e campanha as meninas ate a parca e conversava , ver o gatinho de antes começa anda a traz da Hinata e quando andava com suas amigas ele começa a miar .

– miaaa miaau .

–Hinata esse gatinho esta nos seguindo - disse Karen .

– a não essa não . –disse Hinata.

– eu esqueci de trazer alguma coisa para ele comer .

– comer ? – Karen .

– esse a dois dia a trais esse vi esse gatinho começo andar a trais de mim de metade do meu lanche para ele comer deixe ele no ponto de ônibus ver se o tono dele aparecia , mais eu acho eles abandonado quando eu passo aqui ele me ver começa mia eu to comida para ele .

– só hoje eu não tenho nada dar ele comer . – disse Hinata

– já sei Hinata venha comigo .- disse Anna .

Anna foi ate um loja complô um pão deu para Hinata ela disse dar gatinho o gatinho começo a comer os pedaços de pão as meninas davam terminado dar comida gatinha Hinata agradece as suas amigas e se despedem delas Hinata volta para casa .

– suas amigas são bem simpáticas .- disse Naruto

– elas são legal . – disse Hinata

Naruto vou tomar um banho para janta e dormi ta . – disse Hinata sorrindo para Naruto .

– vai la Hinata . – disse Naruto retribuindo o sorriso .

Hinata pov .

Hinata vai seu quarto pega um roupa para tomar banho , ela liga o chuveiro deixa cair água sobre seu corpo .

–" eu gosta to Naruto isso e impossível , ele me trata igual sua filha ele não me olharia como uma mulher ."

Hinata sai do banho se arrumo foi janta com Naruto foi dormi no meio da noite Hinata novamente comesa a der seus pesadelo ontem ela corria e fugia do seu pai dentava pega-la para molesta-la , só seu Hinata gritava , Naruto acordo assustado com o berro da Hinata gritado saiu correndo para ver como Hinata estava , ele entra ver Hinata se debatendo na cama vai ate ela corta-la.

–Hinata Hinata corda Hinata. –Naruto acha ma quando Hinata começa a corta .

–Hinata começa acorda fica assuntada ver o Naruto ao seu lado da cama ela abraça começa a chora .

–Hinata o que foi ? .

– não que—ro isso – volte – a com-tecer - . –Hinata soluçava e quando tentava falar.

–Hinata calma eu to aqui calma .- Naruto estava abraçado com Hinata e cariciava seus cabelos .

Com medo a garota nem percebe o jovem estava sei a blusa , ela tentava para de chora sua cabeça estava apoiada no peitoral do Naruto.

–Hinata o que você não quer volte acontecer novamente ? .

– se não quiser me dizer tudo bem .

– não quero volta que la casa , que meu pai meu pai . –Hinata não consegui para de chora .

– já sei o que você estava sonhado calma eu to aqui ,já mais vou deixa ele coloca as mão em você de novo .- disse Naruto cariciando os cabelo da Hinata .

Naruto passa um tempo abraçado com Hinata ela fica mais calma ele dar um beijo na bochechas dela Hinata fica um pouco vermelha , quando Naruto dar outro beijo das bochechas de Hinata, Hinata levanta sua cabeça olha Naruto , seus olhos vaze contado um com outro seus lábios se aproxima se tocam , Hinata da passagem Naruto explora sua boca ele começa suave mente beija Hinata, leva seus braços a nuca de Naruto.

Alguma coisa na mente de Naruto avisa ele para podia machuca La mais do que já estava assuntado o que lo já passo em sua vida , e tão Naruto quebra o beijo se levanta .

– Hinata já volto vou busca um pouco de água para você .-disse Naruto saindo para cozinha.

–" o que foi isso que acabo de acontecer ." – ele ser perguntava em seus pensamentos


	12. Chapter 12

Ao sai do quarto Naruto foi busca água para Hinata , Hinata sentada na cama não tinha nem uma reação do que acabo de acontecer ela coloca seus dedo no seu lábios .

–"essa sensação agora pouco eu senti foi os lábios do Naruto , isso foi tão gostoso eu nunca beijei alguém antes ."

–" esse foi meu primeiro beijo"- Hinata estava perdida em seus pensamento ate um voz a chama la.

– Hinata ta melhor agora .- disse Naruto se aproximando da Hinata , dando o copo de água para ela .

quando Naruto entrega água para Hinata os olhares deles se encontro Hinata cora e Naruto também , Hinata comela beber água para disfarçar o seu nervosismo

Hinata termina de beber água segurado o copo na mão Naruto retira o copo da mão dela coloca sobre o criado mudo esta ao lado da cama dela, Naruto fica um pouco pensativo .

– Hinata .

– Hai . – Hinata olha para Naruto ver seus olho disse alguma coisa só que não sabia o que .

– me desculpe o que acabo de acontecer , não deveria ter ido por empuxo .

– não quero te machuca e fazer você... – Naruto e interrupto por Hinata estava de cabeça abaixada .

– Não e verdade Naruto ... não me importo o que você pense de mim agora mais... mais.. – Hinata levanta sua cabeça olhar para Naruto estava surpreso seus olhos arregalados .

– me sinto feliz quando estou com você me ajudou fico muito grata a você nem tenho o que como agradecer o que você vais por mim, mais tenho certeza já mais você vai me machuca , me sinto segura seu lado o tempo todo gosto passa meu tempo com você i...

– não me importo se você me beijo fala verdade eu gostei mesmo sento meu primeiro beijo eu... gostei você foi o meu primeiro .- Hinata abaixa sua cabeça.

– não quero que você me trate com diferença por causa disso .

Naruto estava perdido seus pensamento quando escuto Hinata fala completamente supre a menina ele em contou sua sobre sua guarda que a protegeu , ele esta sentido cada vez mais atraído por ela , Naruto ver Hinata de cabeça baixa vai ate ela abraça trais ela para mais perto dele deixando rosto de Hinata em seus ombros .

– a única coisa eu não quero te machucar quero você feliz mesmo estado meu lado , ou não .

Hinata retribui o abraço , ele fica abraçado por 5 minutos Naruto aproveita pega Hinata pela cintura colocando em seu colo , ele da um passo para trais em costa na cabeceira da cama trazendo Hinata junto com ele , ele começa caricia os cabelo de Hinata.

– melhor ir dormi prometo não sair do seu lado .

Hinata cora mais sentiu confortável ela em gosta sua cabeça no peitoral dele sua perna estava entre as perna do Naruto que estavam esticada da cama , Naruto pega o coberto esta na cama estica sobre eles ele volta a caricia os cabelo da Hinata se passa um tempo Hinata adormece em seu colo .

Naruto pov.

– " já dormiu que bom Naruto o que deu em você para começa a se apaixona um garota que você esta criando igual uma filha ? não quero perde o controle e machuca-la o pior se ela já estive apaixonada por você que faria ?. "

Naruto começa a ser pergunta o que faria ele olha para Hinata deitada sobre seu peitoral que senti seu corpo se tremesse todo , ele repira fundo tentando manter a calma .

–" droga tenho que me controla ".

Se passa um tempo Naruto tem tá manter calma e adormece , Hinata corta senti um luz batendo em seu rosto ela abre seus olhos com calma ver o jovem ainda dormindo ela se levanta e ver hora já era 6:30 Hinata se levanta com cuidado para não a corta-lo com cuidado Hinata sai de cima do Naruto , Hinata vais sua higiene pessoal volta para o quarto pega seu uniforme escola vai ate o banheiro se troca termina de arruma Hinata começa fazer o café da amanha deixado tudo pronto , toma café rápido já estava atrasada para escola vai ate seu quarto pega seu matéria ver Naruto dormindo em sua cama , Hinata vai ate ele da um pequeno beijo na testa dele.

Hinata Pov

–" Arigado Naruto por tudo ".

Hinata sai deixado Naruto dormindo vai para escola , chegado no porta da escola Hinata encontra suas amigas esperado Anna e Karen ela vai ate elas , o dia se passa rápido quando se deu conta já era de ir para casa Hinata se dispêndio de suas amiga foi ate o parque ver o gatinho .

–" na onde ele esta .?" – Hinata começa a procurar o gatinho ate escuta um miado .

– você esta ai pensei que tinha sumido . – Hinata pega o gatinho no colo vai ate o banco da praça e senta o gatinho em seu colo .

Hinata pega metade do seu lanche começa corta em pedacinho começa da para o gatinho começa a comer .

– Naruto tem trabalhado mesmo sendo domingo , mais quando esta de folga ele passa o seu tempo comigo .

– Mas eu não ficarei sozinha , por que eu tenho ele .

– Você também ...Você Um nome, preciso te dar um nome .- começa dar carinho na cabeça do gatinho .

– Hum... deixa eu ver ... que tão Nikko ?.

– que tal Nikko .

O gatinho resposte como um miau feliz para Hinata .

– que bom que gosto a parti de hoje seu nome e Nikko .

– Eu quero leva-lo para casa, Mas... Me desculpe , mais não quero da trabalho Naruto .

– Ei . Nikko, eu quero fica brincando com você para sempre, mas.. Eu tenho que volta para casa preparar a janta quando Naruto volta para casa pode jantar .

– Eu vejo você amanha . – Hinata pega o gatinho coloca no chão começa anda ir embora o gatinho olha para Hinata começa a miar .

– Desculpe . - Hinata olha para trais vai embora .

Hinata volta para casa começa fazer o janta Naruto estava trabalhado , quando Hinata escuta barulho de chuva sai correndo para pega as roupas estava na areia este dinda .

– Essa não vou ter que lavar tudo de novo .- Hinata começa olhar pela varanda as janelas abertas a chuva forte quando ela se lembra do Nikko.

–" Ah Nikko ! pensa não o nikko deve esta nessa chuva forte ."

Hinata vai do apartamento com seu quarta chuva vai ate a parca começa chama pelo o Nikko .

– ele não esta aqui .

–" onde ele foi ?"

– Nikko onde você esta Nikko – Hinata começa a chama-lo e procura em todo os canto do parque .

– Nikko ? onde você esta ? .

– Nikko ? .

Como a chuva estava muito forte um vendo forte leva o quarta chuva da Hinata jogando para longe , Hinata começa a corre a trais do quarta chuva só que não consegui pega-lo , Hinata decide procura sem quarta chuva mesmo começa novamente a procurado pelo parque e chama-lo ate senti alguma coisa ta pando a chuva de ser molhar , Hinata olha para trais ver Naruto .

– Naruto ?

– o que você esta fazendo aqui Hinata ? – Naruto pergunta .

– Naruto .

– Você esta encharcada, e sem um guarda-chuva também.

– Nikko, Nikko não esta aqui .

– Nikko ?

– um gato de rua.

– um gato ?

Naruto começa lembra quando Hinata pergunta para ele se ele gosta de gatos .

–" agora entendo "

– vamos procura .

–Hinata cena com a cabeça como um sim , Naruto e Hinata começa procurar pelo parque juntos ate Hinata escuta um miado vindo de caixa santuário , Hinata vai ate o santuário olha em baixo dele e ver Nikko .

– Nikko . – Hinata vai ate o miado e ver nikko , Hinata pega ele no colo .

– Estou feliz que você esta bem .

– Eu estava preocupada , Nikko .

– Você estava sozinho na chuva , não estava ?

– Fica sozinho... é um coisa triste.

– Hinata .

– sim Naruto .

– você quer fica com ele ?.

– eu gostaria ... mais Naruto não quero tida trabalho .

– você pode fica com ele agora vamos para casa você esta toda encharcada assim quando no chegamos conversamos ok.

– Naruto ? obrigado . – Hinata da sorriso .

Naruto e Hinata volta para casa Hinata vai toma um banho leva o gatinho toma banho com ela o gatinho fica quito na hora te tomar banho saindo do banho com gatinho Hinata vai ate sala ver Naruto sentado no sofá .

– Naruto obrigado mesmo .

– você deveria ter me falado sobre o gatinho .

– eu não queria em cômoda-lo .

– tudo bem .

– eu sei não e da minha conta mais Naruto estava fazendo na praça apenas de guarda-chuva ?.

– o carro quebro tive deixa no mecânico amanha deve já esta arrumando o carro .

– hum entendo .

Hinata se senta do lado Naruto o gatinho estava em seu colo pula do colo da Hinata para do Naruto começa a se acaricia no Naruto.

– parece ele gosto de você .

– Sim .

Naruto começa a caricia o gatinho estava em seu colo , terminado o dia Hinata e Naruto vão dormi o gatinho que esta limpo dorme junto com Hinata na cama


	13. Chapter 13

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Esperam que gostem , e também não queiram me matar ,  
Já estou sentido ( aura assassina ) me rodeando aqui .  
Boa leitores espero que gostem do capitulo quero comentários ._

**Capitulo 13  
**

**Hinata pov**

" **Hoje dia 11 do 12 dezembro ".**

**Diário.**

**Não sei se me faz bem desabafar, mas pelo menos me distraio.**

O ano passa tão rápido já estamos em dezembro , estou morando com Naruto já a três méis ,confesso estou muito feliz esta morando com ele as vezes eu paro, para pensa como seria mia vida agora se eu não tivesse conhecido o Naruto na que la noite?.

Sempre andei sozinha , nunca tive amigos eu pode se conversa , e passa momentos alegres da vida compartilha os nossos sorrisos juntos,tinha medo ter amigos por causa do meu pai sempre andava bêbado e que batia em mia mãe , por esses motivos tive medo ter amigos que descobrisse o que acontecia em casa e conta para alguém , e fazer gracia de mim que podia espalha por todos na escola , como eu vivia .

Lembro quando eu chegava na escola as pessoas se afastava de mim , por eu ser que ta e gostava anda sozinha , mais as pessoas não tem cuba eu que foi a culpada por cria essa barreira contra mi ninguém chega perto de mim .

antes como eu vivia farias pergunta se passa por minha cabeça não conseguia a semilar o que era real um vida construída por sonhos fantasia já mais se realizaria , só apenas assim eu conseguia suporta a quilo tudo eu creditava fantasia sonhos que a quilo se passava era apenas um sonho ruim .

Lembro da primeira vez quando isso aconteceu , tinha dez anos , lembro estava na cozinha vendo mia mãe cozinhado quando escuto aborta abri com tudo o meu pai entrado em casa bêbado , olhei para ele eu estava muito assustada quando olhei para seus olhos mostrava algo sóbrio , tive medo olhara para ele ao entra em casa quase não se aguentava em pé se apoiava na parede conseguir fica em pé , ele me olhos e sorrio e veio em minha direção me pegando com tudo em meu braço , gritei na hora pedindo para ele me solta estava me machucando ele continua a me puxa com forca , minha mãe fico assustada nessa hora e pediu Ele me solta e mediatamente ela foi calada por um tapa meu pai deu dela.

Eles continua a me puxa segurando meu braço com forca me puxando para o quarto , chegando no quarto ele me jogo na cama e tranca a porta olhava para mim e sorria e dizia.

– Hinata querida vamos brinca com o pai ! vai ser bem divertido .

– apenas eu e você .

A que le olha me tava medo ao escuda a quilo , ele começo a passa mão em mim , escutava minha mãe grita e chora outro lado da porta e batia na porta .-" Deixa ela em paz quarto não tem nada ver com isso e te imploro não vais nada com ela ... Hinata querida ."

A parti da ai tudo começo mia primeira vez , me pergunto o por que mia mãe nunca penso em deixa-lo qual motivos ? não ir embora de casa .?

Por ama-lo um estrupador deve corarem de se aproveita sua própria filha , não ter lugar onde podes se fica? Nem mesmo alguma casa de amiga pode se conta nas horas que mais precisa ? ou mesmo por mia causa não me deixa apenas na mãos dele sozinha , por de medo do meu pai quere mata-la ?.

Nunca entendi mesmo os motivos da mia mãe me pergunto ate hoje ? quando mia mãe estava sozinha em casa apenas eu ela lembro dela chorando pelos os cantos de casa , eu dizia para não chora, comigo estava tudo bem , não deixa com consciência pesada pelo o que começo acontecer em casa , comecei me distância das pessoas não as feri ate mia mãe fazia de tudo pelo o que meu pai me pedia mia mãe não ter que pagar , se não aceitava o que ele pedia ou ele me pegava a forca ou decotava em mia mãe .

Muitas pessoas acha a vida e bela já mais esse tipo de coisas vão acontecer com ela , mais a vida não e simples assim , nunca quis ter esse tipo de vida e também já mais desejaria para alguém o que eu passei não desejo isso para ninguém merece ter que passa por isso , ter um pai estrupador , ter medo de outras pessoas mesmo que elas não sejao igual as que você conhecer esta sempre fugindo da realidade para viver em um mundo irreal pode sobreviver não prede o controle e se mata ,o que você mais deseja quando se passa esse tipo de vida e poder ir embora e fugir bem longe .

" Hoje dia 11 do 12 dezembro amanha eu e Naruto vamos para praia passa o final de semana em uma casa de praia Sakura ligo ontem dizendo estaria de folga e o marido dela ta,bem e gostaria que eu Naruto passa se o final de semana com ela na praia , vai ser divertido passa o final de semana com todos .

Tenho que arruma mias coisa para amanha to uma preguiça ...

Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que foi uma péssima ideia começar um diário... Eu

sei como eu sou, me conheço. Daqui a alguns dias, vou esquecer a chave em algum

lugar, ou quem sabe deixarei voluntariamente de escrever, ciumenta demais de meus

próprios pensamentos.

Esta amanha a cor dei muito feliz cheia de energia por causa do festival escolar esta com tecendo em mia escola hoje foi ótimo dia do festival , nossa sala monto café de maid foi um pouco vergonhoso usa uma roupa de maid era curta mais foi divertido , nossa sala estava cheia de clientes fora que tinha casa garotos lindo , Anna babava por cada um que aparecia mais nem um deles me chama tanta atenção .

Naruto deixo eu fica com Nikko so único problema Nikko adoro ikuto sempre ikuto chega em casa Nikko não sai do pé do Naruto para nada , lembre do nikko quando ele estava na chuva acabei me lembrado de uma coisa eu nunca gostaria ter lembrado na que le dia , tenho medo de fica sozinha dentro de casa , eu sei que na casa do Naruto já mais nada vai me acontecer quando eu fica sozinha , mais mesmo assim sinto receito por causa da qui-lo que aconteceu um ano a trais .

Estava sozinha em casa mia mãe tinha saído e que velho não tenho coragem de chama-lo de pai , tinha saio novamente para beber fiquei sozinha em casa no meu quarto passando o tempo na cama sei fazer , quando eu escutei o velho gritado la em baixo entrado dentro de casa bêbado não apenas ele também um de seus "amigo" como posso chama-los .

Fiquei quieta ao escuta eles gritado la em baixo , quando me assustei o velho grita.

–" Eu sei que você esta ai...".- o pai dela grita .

– e melhor desses para recebe a vizitas ."

Nessa hora ele grito me passo um arrepio pelas costa fiquei com medo de descer e tão manter em silêncio no quarto como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

–"com certeza essa garota esta fazendo eu de idiota ela vai ter o que merece ." – o pai dela dar um sorriso malicioso começa subir pelas as escadas , ele vai ate o quarto dela abre a porta com tudo .

– " você e surda não escutou eu te chama não ."

Fiquei muito assustada quando ele entro no guardo com tudo o pior um homem de cabelos pretos alto usava uma roupa social aparece a trais do meu pai .

O velho veio ate mim me segurando pelos meus braços , me jogando na cama fazendo eu fica de pulsos e quando ele levava mias mão para trais mias costas segurava , sua outra Mao que estava livre preço mia cabeça contra cama deixado eu imóvel .

Senti muito medo e desespero ele me olhava seu olhar depressivo escuto ele sussurra alguma coisa em meu ouvindo.

–" olha só ta vendo esse homem , mesmo ele estado aqui eu vou ter castigar na frete dele."

– Kensuke não deveria tratara assim ." .- disse o homem esta observando tudo e quando Kensuke ( pai da Hinata ) segurava na cama .

– mulheres tem ser tratada com delicadeza . – o homem se aproxima da cama .

Lembro dessas palavras nojentas e quando ele se aproxima da cama queria chora não conseguia derruba uma única lagrima , suas palavra foi apenas teatrais quando ele chego perto na cama o velho me segurando , ele começo tiras mias roupas .

–" vou te ajuda , e de mostrarei como trata um mulher com delicadeza ."

Ele sorrio para mim começa tira minhas roupa com brutalidade os dois me violentava , queria isso tudo acabasse rápido isso tudo não passe de um pesadelo, o homem esta de roupa social tendo me beijo virei o meu rosto isso não acontecer ele me olhou e sorrio e disse .

–" não quer um simples beijo ?."

– e tão vou tida algum melhor.. .

Ele começo abri suas calças e retiro seus nembros eteros , me penetrado com tudo , sentir uma dor imensa meus órgão contraia de dor , para pior o velho começo me chupa , de pois de algum tempo mesmo sem força nem uma eles continuarão meu corpo não aquentava mais , mesmo assim continuava as dores no começo foi por brutalidade , mais na quela hora não aguentava nem mover mais único dedo senti como se algum quiser me rasga no meio por cimo o homem era desconhecido para mim me diz.

– sei seu corpo ta ate o traspasso nos limites ..o que me da mais vontade de continua ver esse seu lindo rostinho derruba uma lagrima ..., ninguém mando vira o rosto de mim .

Esse dia senti muito mais medo , ele por pediu para o velho continua já tinha parado , volto a me penetras os dois , foi umas das mias piores ele só paro quando comecei grita de dor e desespero, quando eles pararam me sou taram me largando na cama o homem olhou para mim e disse antes de ir embora .

– essa e visão que eu mais gosto de ver , tudo por uma lagrima de um jovem como você não tem preço a inda mais quando sua preciosa feminidade sangra .

Quando ele saiu me dei conta ele tinha falado tentei ajuda forcas me levantei da cama e olhei para mim mesma , reparei a cama estava com sangue o olhei mia parte íntimas estavam escorrendo sangue de tanto brutalidade , passei uma semana senti dores mal consegui me senta tire ido .

Já mais queria alguém me beija se alem da pessoa eu escolher , por causa disso mia situação pioro , posso tendi dor , podem fazer o que quiserem comigo mais já mais vão consegui tira gemidos de prazeres de mim , não quero volta a fazer isso nunca mais , apenas com a pessoa especial para mim .

Por hoje e só vou começa arruma as coisas para amanha graças o Naruto mia vida mudou não sei mais acho estou começando a gosta dele mais não como um familiar .

**Normal pov**

Hinata veja o seu diário começa arruma a mala pode viaja amanha , Nikko começa mia para Hinata sente que Naruto chego e sai correndo para sala Hinata vai ate atrais dele , e se depara com Naruto fechando a porta , Hinata vai ate ele abraço com forca e do nada começa a escorrega lagrimas dos seus olhos sem ela percebe , Naruto percebe e pergunta para ela o que ouve .

– Hinata aconteceu alguma coisa esta chorando?. – disse Naruto abraçando .

– não ... não aconteceu nada .

–e tão por que esta assim ?.

– só estou feliz por esta com você Naruto..

– nada mais obrigado por tudo mesmo .Naruto..

–" Hinata .. o que conheceu ta assim ? deve esta sensível hoje.".

– apenas não chore , amanha vamos viaja com Sakura.

– já arrumo suas coisas.?.- disse Naruto limpando suas lagrimas .

– a inda não .

– vou de ajuda .

Naruto vai se troca come ajuda Hinata organiza suas coisas para viagem no dia seguinte para praia.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Desculpem pelo drama e cenas fortes desse capitulo , mais e um explicação o que aconteceu com Hinata antes de ir mora com Naruto . próximo capitulo da praia =D prometo compensa esse capitulo dramático com um pouco de ecchi e clima romântico no ar._


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto acordo cedo para deixa tudo pronto, ele começa a fazer o café da amanha terminando o café ele vai ate o quarto da Hinata a corta-la para toma café .  
– Hinata acorda já são oito e meia.- disse Naruto acordado Hinata.  
– Hinata vem toma café , as dez hora Sakura estará chegando , podemos ir para praia todos juntos .

Naruto passa sua mão acariciando os cabelo de Hinata ainda despertava de seu sono .  
"- ela fica tão linda quando esta dormindo ."

– hum... Na..ru..to.- Hinata cortado sonolenta .

– ohayo Naruto. – Hinata esfregando seus olhos e se levantado .

– Ohayo Hinata . – disse Naruto sorrindo .

Hinata vagarosamente se levanta da cama olha Naruto e ver seus lindo sorriso pela amanha , com um pouco de vergonha ela se levanta da cama vai correndo para o banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal .

"- parece que Hinata acordo muito disposta hoje ."

Hinata esta no banheiro escovando seus cabelos e quando pensa .

–" esse sorriso do Naruto de manha me mata ."

– "não consegui olhar para Naruto assim de tanta vergonha ."

– "nani por eu tive lembra desse beijo agora ."

–" argg melhor esquecer isso Hinata você esta indo para praia com Naruto e Sakura, deve esta animada e não deprimida ."

Hinata termina sua higiene pessoal vai ate cozinha para toma café da amanha com Naruto , Naruto estava sentado na cadeira tomando um suco .

– esta muito alegre hoje Hinata .

Hinata sorriso alegremente e responde . – claro primeira vez eu vou para paria .

Hinata e Naruto toma café da amanha tranquila mente eles termina Hinata ajuda Naruto limpa tudo , Hinata volta para seu quarto verifica se não esqueceu nada já que vai passa sábado e domingo em uma casa de praia .

– será eu não esqueci nada ... deixa eu ver ... peguei biquine , roupas , protetor solar , toalhas ... que mais ... antes de nos sair vou coloca Nikko na ganho-la podemos levá-lo .

– não falta nada .

– vou aproveita e quando tenho tempo prepara alguma coisa comer na viagem .

Hinata vai ate cozinha prepara alguma coisa ,ver Naruto terminando de fazer bentos.

– Naruto.

– hai Hinata que alguma coisa .

– hum... nada só apenas ia fazer bentos para comer no caminho .

– parece eu cheguei trade para fazê-los .

Naruto apenas sorri e fecha os bentos que esta pronto , Hinata olha para o relógio e ser já era nove e mia , escuta o interfone toca , ela vai ate o interfone e atende .

– alo ...

– Hinataa...vamos logo .

– Sakura sim vou avisa Naruto que você já esta aqui .

– não presença vou espera vocês aqui em baixo .

– ok .

Naruto aparece perguntado que era Hinata disse era Sakura já tinha chegado estava espera eles , Hinata pega Nikko coloca na ganho-la , Naruto pegava as duas malas .

– vamos Hinata ?.

– hai .

Saindo do apartamento Naruto tranca o apartamento , eles vão ate o elevador e descem ate a garagem,eles vão ate o carro Naruto estava com a chave em sua mão abre o parta mala de seu carro e coloca as malas no porta malas , Hinata abre a porta do carro trazeira coloca nikko estava na ganho-la , ela chuva o sinto de segurança e prende ganho-la para que ganho-la não vá para frente e quando Naruto geriria , eles entra no carro e Naruto começa a dirigir para fora da garagem , ao sair ele da garagem encontra Sakura e Sasuke no carro esperando , Sasuke Abri janela do carro acena para Naruto indo na frente .

A viagem dura entre duas horas ate chegarem na praia Naruto estaciona seu carro logo atrais Sasuke também estaciona o carro , Sakura foi a primeira sair do carro ela vai ate a casa procura a chaves esta em sua bolsa a retira , ela abre a casa .

– vamos casa já esta aberta . – ela grita .

Saindo do carro com animação Hinata , olha para praia logo em sua frente e fica fascinada sua paisagem em sua volta.

– AUuu! Que lindo .

– Hinata vamos termina de coloca as coisa para dentro pode demos aproveita a praia . – Naruto pegando as malas no porta malas .

– hai .

– não vamos precisas limpa a casa já esta limpa , antes de vim para ca Sakura limpo para umas de suas faxineiras deixa tudo organizado antes de nos chegamos . –Sasuke carregando quatro malas para dentro da casa.

– isso mesmo não ia deixa nosso tempo precioso perder tempo limpado a casa , e quando podemos esta relaxado na praia. – disse Sakura retirando seus óculos de sol .

– ae eu esqueci de avisa , Naruto você não se importa de fica no mesmo quarto que Hinata . ?

– não se esquece casa só tem apenas dois quarto , quando eu você mãe e pai viemos para , apenas nos .

– isso e verdade a casa só tem apenas dois quartos não tem nem um problema eu dividir o quarto com Hinata . – disse Naruto entrado na casa a trais de Sakura .

Sakura caminha em direção dos quartos , Hinata via atrais de Naruto seguido de Sasuke .

–" ahh vou ter que dividir o quarto Naruto .. não agredido estou ficando nervosa ."-Hinata corada .

Chegando nos quarto Sakura entra no primeiro quarto seguindo de Sasuke.

– Naruto vou fica nesse quarto , vocês podem fica no último quarto nos fundos , se você não se importa .- Sakura pergunta tom malicioso .

– claro que não os quarto são todo iguais .

Naruto se dirigi em direção para último quarto , Hinata antes se seguir Naruto, Sakura disse tanto um piscar de olhar para ela .

– boa sorte .

Hinata cora volta andar em geração para o quarto onde ficaria junto com Naruto .

Hinata começa arruma suas coisas , ela solta nikko estava na ganho-la e lembra que não troce nem um sacho de dormi .

– Naruto...

– sim Hinata .

– agora eu lembre gente não troce nem um saco de dormi .?

– não precisa Hinata aqui tem esta logo a trais de você o guarda-roupa tem tudo a gente precisa.

– ok .

E quando Naruto e Hinata arrumava suas coisas Sakura já tinha se arrumado colocado seu biquine , era roxo avia , ela sai de seu quarto e vai em direção ao guardo de Hinata e Naruto para chama Hinata para praia , ela abre a porta .

– já esta arrumada vamos logo . – Sakura com presa

– não estou arrumada Hinata vou ajuda Naruto primeiro de pois eu vou .

– Hinata pode ir eu término aqui vai la prove ita .- Naruto sorri .

– ok .

Hinata pega suas coisa vai ate o banheiro se arruma , terminado ela saia com biquine todo branco dava feito de uma mulher mãos maduras em seu visual .

– uauuu ... fico realmente prefeito em você Hinata . – disse Sakura.

– você que escolheu para Sakura o biquíni .- amu um pouco corada .

– é eu sei agora vamos .

Saindo da casa Sakura e Hinata monta o guarda-sol , estende duas toalhas no chão , Sakura pega óleo de prosear e passa no seu corpo ela pede para Hinata que passem em suas costa terminando de passa óleo de prosear em Sakura pergunta para Hinata ela troce protetor solar.

– não eu esqueci no quarto Sakura vou-o busca-lo já volto .

– ok vai la .

Hinata volta para casa vai em direção ao seu quarto abre a porta quando se depara com algum muito vergonhoso .

Ela ver Naruto semi nu se trocando , Hinata fica sem reação não sabia onde enfia sua cara , e quando Naruto ao olhava em vergonhado Hinata tendo dizer alguma coisa não conseguia apenas gaguejar .

– EU-eu-.

Em vergonhada Hinata saia e fecha porta rapidamente ,coloca a mão no peito.

–" não acrescido não acrescido eu si ele ... arg Hinata para de pensa ... você não fio nada não fio..."

–" ta agora vou espera na sala tenta me calma eu não vi nada eu não vi nada argg eu vi tudo ."

Hinata vai para fala espera que Naruto terminasse de se troca , em vergonhada pelo o que aconteceu não sabia como deveria reagi em frente do Naruto , Hinata perdida em seus pensamento tentado nega não ter visto nada escuta uma voz masculina acha duas vezes .

– Hinata ...

– Hinata...

– hai sim . – ama se levanta rapidamente ao vir algum a chama-la esta joelhada em uma almofada.

Ao olhar era Naruto esta um pouco em vergonhado também .

– Na—ru—to ... desculpe antes de eu entra deferia ter batido na porta . –" eu abaixe cabeça não sabia como encará-lo de pois disso , não eu já tinha vindo um... mais assim do nada me deixo constrangida sem reação , algo me incomoda quando estou com Naruto pelo o sentimento eu não deveria esta sentido por ele apenas dele ser meu guartion , eu queria ser algum mais alem de uma filha ele esta criando."

– tudo bem Hinata isso contes-se .. – Naruto sorri para quebra o clima vergonhoso ele carecia os cabelos de Hinata .

– vou de espera la fora .

– hum rum . – balancei mia cabeça como um sim pouco em vergonhada com certeza eu tava mais vermelha que um pimentão , foi ate o quarto pega o protetor solar e volto novamente para praia Naruto me esperava vou ate Sakura esta sentada na toalha , ele nos inchara e diz.

– hum... por que demoro muito para pega apenas o protetor solar Hinata .

– eu- eu -. –" droga novamente estou ficando vermelha só de lembra ."

– ela estava me esperando eu me arruma que eu viesse logo para praia Sakura. – Naruto tanta fala tom seria mesmo tempo constrangido .

Sakura olha meia que intrigada pelo irmão esta mentido claro ela já quando seu irmão esta mentindo ou falando a verdade , nessa ocasião ela deduziu o que aconteceu .

– Ah RAM sei .

– deixa eu ver, realmente aconteceu , Hinata foi busca o protetor solar em seu quartos ela abre a porta e não sabia que meu queridinho irmão estava se trocando , que a certamente ela ver você semi nu ,com vergonha não sabia o que fazer vejo a porta , e quando você meu queridinho irmão reação quando Hinata vejo a porta .

– a certei não foi . – Sakura olha para os dois esta mais do que pimentões saia ate fumaças de suas cabeças .

Os pensado juntos espantados .

– como ela acerto o que aconteceu . – Naruto e Hinata .

– agora vem Ca Hinata vou passa o protetor solar em você . – Sakura chama .

– hai.

Sakura começa passa protetor solar na Hinata terminado os três fica um sentado esperando Sasuke chegar , Sasuke chega , Sakura sugere para todos entra na água ao entra na água Sakura e Sasuke vai para fundo e quando Naruto esperava Hinata que fico parada com água pelos no joelhos .

– Hinata que foi ?.

– nada só que eu estou um pouco comedo de ir para fundo não sei nada muito.

– venha segura mia mão .

Naruto dar sua mão para que Hinata passa segurá-la , ela segura Naruto começa antas um pouco mais para fundo Naruto paro água já esta batia de seu peitoral em Jinata já água batia entre seus seios , Hinata comedo não soltei a Mao de Naruto .

– Hinata não precisa fica com medo estou aqui .

– eu sei .. e que da um frio na barriga já que nunca nadei em um praia antes .

– Hinata estiques suas mão , eu segurarei , deita seu corpo sobre água , não jogue o peco todo em seu corpo nobre água .

– ta .

Hinata vais o que Naruto pedi , Naruto começa encima Hinata nadar ela começa bater os pés sobre água e quando Naruto segurava , Hinata sente alguma cois belisca o seu pé com susto ela soltar de Naruto pula nele abraçado com tudo no momento Naruto não entendeu areação na garota ele resolver pergunta.

– Hinata que foi ?

– senti alguma coisa belisca meu pé .

– hum.. entendo deve ter sido um peixe ,por essa regia a muitos peixes , ate eu quando fico parado um dedes vem belisca na perna , mais não precisa fica com medo .

Hinata continua em abraçada com Naruto e quando outro lado mais distando um casal observava tudo .

– Sakura para de olhado ,deixa eles se entender.

– hum Sasuke para de ser chato , quero ver meu irmão feliz , olha como eles então abraçados foiça mais romântica .

– ta falando o que também estamos atracados no meio do mar sem ninguém apena eu e você seu irmão , Hinata.

– eu sei apenas nos mesmo assim de ver essa cena eu fico toda de retida pro dentro .

– hum... ae quer dizer mia presença fica todo de redinha só de ver essas cenas, vou mostra algum melhor . – Sasuke da um sorrio malicioso .

– hum... Sasuke não começa.

– por que não ?

– pro que estamos na praia a logo outro lado não muito distante agente de menor .

– e mesmo ninguém vai percebe se nos fica bem quietinhos .

Sakura retribuir o sorriso malicioso os dois começa a se beija quando Sasuke sente alguma coisa entre em seu short se meche desesperado mente entre suas pernas ao senti Sasuke larga Sakura , Sasuke tenta retira o peixe que acabou de entra em seu short , com cena Sakura não parava de ir o desespero de seu marido retira o peixe esta tendo de seu short .

– hahahaha tinha ver sua cara . hahaha .

– foi muito engraçado você hahahaha tentado retira o peixe .

– Sakura não começa .

– hahah por que ate o peixe gamo principalmente o que você tem entre suas pernas , não queria sair .

– hahahahaha .

– vou aceita isso como um elogio vindo de você Sakura ...

– que nos voltamos na onde paramos .. .

– pode ser meu marido lindinho .

– não fala assim eu gamo mais.

– amor ..? você acha meu irmão esta mais feliz com Hinata do que Angelina ? – Sakura pergunta

– com certeza acho que Angelina nunca amo seu irmão de verdade .

– ela só era interesseira querendo se aproveita do meu irmão .

– remanete você não gostava da Angelina Sakura.

– nunca gostei mesmo dela que-la interesseira .

– Sakura você acha Hinata sabe sobre Naruto .?

– acho que não mesmo se soubesse já mais ela age ria como que-la Angelina só quere se aproveita do meu irmão.

Passando a trade toda na praia Naruto prepara alguma coisa eles comerem Hinata pega um pouco de ração que troce coloca na tigela para nikko comer .

– Sakura vou toma um banho ok .

– vai la Hinata fica vontade .. mais antes vem aqui deixa eu ver uma coisa .

– ta .

Hinata vai ate Sakura , Sakura fica observando Hinata, Sakura pega levanta o cordão estava amarado nos pescoço de Hinata .

– olha só você já com marca de biquine ... isso e muito sexy . – Sakura olha para seu irmão esta ao seu lado ver como ele reagiria .

– " droga isso não féis efeito nem um no meu irmão ¬_¬' "

Hinata pov .

–" kyaa que vergonha Sakura tia fazer logo isso aqui na frente deles , quere sabe eu estava com marca do biquine qual e lógica dela ?"

– " vou volta para casa morena ate esqueci fiquei de mãos no mar por causa disse me queime muito mais rápido do que esta apenas na areia pegando sol.

Normal pov .

– Hinata essa marca e muito sexy e proseado natural e não ardirvicial , natura melhor inda , deixa o corpo de uma mulher bem mais amostra suas curvas por causa da marca do biquine onde fica .

–" com isso agora peguei você Naruto, "

Sakura olha para Naruto ver quando ela esta falando sobre proseado para Hinata ver Naruto ser estremecer um pouco .

– vai Hinata toma um banho relaxante , melhor usa sabonete liquido assim não reseca sua pele , use umas da yukatas então no banheiro e tradição de nossa família usa yukatas quando estamos na praia para dormi , assim fica mais relaxante .

–" Sakura esta realmente querendo ajuda os dois mesmo sendo mia mulher deveis e quando da ate medo dela.

Hinata vai para seu quarto pega roupas íntimas vai para o banheiro toma um banho terminando ela abre um armários que avia seis yukutas Hinata pega uma e se vesti vai ate sala onde estava Sasuke e Sakura sentados .

– na onde esta Naruto?.

– Hinata ele va fora arruma jus rasque ira pode mos fazer um jus rasco nos jantamos .

– ok Sasuke.

– agora quem vai toma um banho sou eu .

Sakura se levanta vai também toma um banho , tremendo se feste uma das Yukatas assim foi mesma coisa com Sasuke e Naruto , de pois todos estar de banho tomado e vestido de yukuta começarão fazer um churrasco para janta Sakura começo conta uma historia de terro Hinata fico com medo .

Após termina de comer todos foram dormi, Hinata arrumava as camas no chão colocando uma do lado da outra .

– Hinata posso apagar a luz ?.

– sim Naruto.

Casa silenciosamente todos dormia Hinata acorda no meio da noite escutando um barulho com medo de ser algum fantasma e se levanta começa chama Naruto , não se podia ver nada soa penas o brilho do luar que entrava através da janela.

– Naruto ... Naruto acorda ..

– por favor .

Calmante Naruto abre seus olhos .

– que foi Hinata. – ele se levanta

– eu – escutei um barulho vindo da casa .

– eu vou lar ver Hinata .

Naruto se levanta para ver o qual barulho que Hinata escutou , Hinata também se levanta ao andar ela tropeça , Naruto tenta segura Hinata que ela não caia ela acaba indo para o chão junto com ela , Naruto caia sobre Hinata .

Hinata esta caída no chão seus braços estavam para cima uma suas pernas dobradas, Naruto estava por cima consegui de aponha com duas mão não caísse sobre Hinata , por um grande silencio entre os dois os olhares se encontram perdidos um ao outro um momento, seus lábios estavam muito próximos , cada vez ficavam mais perto por impulso Naruto começa beijar Hinata , Hinata retribuir os beijos , ikuto quando se deu conta o que estava fazendo tento quebra o beijo Hinata sentiu automaticamente , coloco seus braços em volta do pescoço de Naruto puxando novamente para beijo, Naruto com uma mão apoiado para não cair em cima de Hinata umas estava livre calmante começa carecia o rosto de Hinata ate desse no pescoço , cada momento era precioso , só parou de ser beijar quando excuta alguma coisa caindo , Naruto quebra o beijo e se levanta rapidamente Hinata vai a trais dele ao chegar na cozinha onde escutou o barulho era penas , Nikko estava em cima do balcão que tendo pega sua tigela de comida em cima do balcão acabo deixando cair no chão.

– uffa que alívio apenas você Nikko.

O garoto miava pedindo comida Hinata vai ate ele pega no colo, Naruto a tigela esta caída no chão encher de comida , de pois de um tempo eles voltou para o quarto , Naruto e Hinata não trocarão nem ser quer uma palavra .

No dia seguindo agindo Hinata e Naruto agora meios constrangidos pelos o que aconteceu , pensarão agir normalmente , pássaro o domingo jogando folhem chegando o final da tarde antes de ir embora Hinata , revisa se não esta voltado nada , ela chega nikko coloca na ganho-la vai para carro.

– já pego tudo Hinata . – Naruto sorri .

– já sim pode ir .

Saindo de carro Naruto começa a dirigir Sakura e Sasuke já tinha ido meia horas antes a viagem foi tranquila Hinata e Naruto conversar pouco ao chega no apartamento Naruto pede para Hinata indo na frente com Nikko ele ia pegas as mala e veja o carro , Hinata pega o elevador vai ate seu andar ao chega ela começa anda em direção o apartamento e se de para com alguém.

– Mais que...


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata pov

Saindo do carro Naruto pediu para eu subindo com Nikko , peguei o elevador comecei a pensai sobre o final de semana eu passei com Naruto com Sakura e Sasuke , foi muito divertido .

–" do morrendo de casaco , já mais pensei que praia casava tanto mais foi divertido."

Aporta do elevador se abre começo andar em direção ao apartamento , e me deparo com algum na porta do apartamento .

–" Mais quem será ela ?"

Uma mulher alta cabelos de loiros bem vestida estava enfrente na porta do aparamento do Naruto.

–" deve ser alguma conhecida do Naruto ? ninguém pode entra nesse condomínio sem ter autorização dos todo que mora aqui ?.

Começo andar em direção ao apartamento onde a mulher estava , começo me senti estranha por algum motivo paro enfrente dele e pergunto.

Normal Pov .

– com licença posso ajuda-la.?

Ela se fira para mim me olha com um olhar esnobe sinto arrepio entre mias costas , ela mulher muito linda comparado a mim , seu olhar não e nada gentil.

– você sabe se Naruto uzumaki se encontra.?

– ele já esta subindo .

Ela me cara sobre eu disse.

– com licença a senhora pode me dar espaço eu posso abri aporta.

Ela levanta um sobrancelha como se não tivesse entendido muito bem eu acabei de dizer continua no mesmo lugar sem se mover do lugar, ela ia dizer alguma coisa mais nos escuta voz gentil e doce me chamando .

– Hinata o que aconteceu.? Que... An...

Naruto para no meio do corredor em cara a mulher esta em sua ventre .

– Naruto eu estava esperando você . – disse Angelina querendo derruba algumas lagrimas .

– o que você esta fazendo aqui Angelina ?.

– vim seriamente conversa com você Naruto.

Naruto a em cara seriamente para Angelina desvia olhar me dizendo.

– Hinata vai entrado eu já estou indo.

Balanço apenas mia cabeça como um sim pego mia chave apor a porta antes de entra dou mais olhada para Naruto e para mulher se chama Angelina , entro encostou a porta e solto nikko da ganho-la em custo mia orelha na porta .

– Angelina o que você quer conversa ?.

– Naruto onegai ... vim pedi perdão ?

– para que você quer perdão Angelina . ?

– sinto muito mesmo não aguento viver sem você esse três meses onegai de peso vamos volta o que era antes ?.

Hinata pov

Coloco meus ouvidos na porta começo a escuta voz de Naruto dizendo algum .

– Angelina o que você quer conversa ?.

– Naruto onegai ... vim pedi perdão ?

– para que você quer perdão Angelina . ?

– sinto muito mesmo não aguento viver sem você esse três meses onegai de peso vamos volta o que era antes ?.

–" ela era namorada to Naruto ? " – fico de joelhos sentir uma postado no coração estou com medo de escuta a resposta do Naruto , não quero ser egoísta mais...

Normal pov

– Angelina somos humanos erramos ..mais desculpe não quero mais .

– se foi pela ... a...

– Angelina escuta bem ..sou um homem de palavra assim como não gosto de traição já mais eu faria algum a assim , mais o que me desaponto mesmo como tem coragem de ir para cama com outro , e dizer que me amava .

Hinata pov

–" quer dizer ela traiu Naruto ?."

Normal pov

– Angelina quer saber se você realmente me amava a ponto ir com outro para cama ?

–" na onde ele ta querendo chegar com isso " – lagrimas escoria dos olhos de Angelina mais ela não se daria por vencida .

– Naruto eu sei eu ir rei remanete de amo senti em segura e meus sentimentos Leon sempre foi meu amigo esta realmente confusa sobre meus sentimento Naruto ... mais eu eu vi tinha feito besteira , percebi realmente de amava.

– Para com isso Angelina isso não desculpa para fazer o que vocês vez, ir para cama com outro ..

Hinata pov .

–" Na...ruto nunca vi ele tão e jautado assim , mais ela o traio com outro por cima estava na cama com outro , ikuto não merece isso ."

Norml pov.

Naruto revira o olhar anda em direção Angelina .

– você fala de mim Naruto olha só para você esta um garota em seu apartamento , esta apenas usando ?.

–Naruto passa pela Angelina chega ate a porta do apartamento quando escuta Angelina dizer , ele fira em cara .

– se você não sabe das coisas e tão não fale merda , essa garota esta comigo esta em meus cuidados , mora comigo .

– não ousar fala dela em minha frente já mais.

– não tenho motivos para continua esse conversa com você Angelina .

Hinata pov .

Consegui escuta conversa entre eles , escuto passa vejo um sonha perto na porta e tão me levando vou ate o sofá pego Nikko estava no chão e vejo a porta abrindo.

Normal pov .

Naruto abre a porta do apartamento e ver Hinata em pé com nikko em seus brancos ele escuta alguma o chama , ele olha para trais ver Angelina vindo em sua direção correndo.

– Não quere me deixe ...

Angelina coloca suas mão em volto do pescoço de Naruto e o beija . , Hinata estava na sala fico em choque com reação da moca beijar Naruto.

–" O Que ."

Angelina aprofunda o beijo e quando Naruto estava surpreso, ele senti repuxo do beijo tenta emburra Angelina quebrando o beijo .

Hinata fica parada sem reação nem uma seus olhos estávamos tremura , não conseguia retira seus olhos de Naruto.

– Angelina sai aqui agora .

– mais ... Naru..

– SAIA AGORA!.

Angelina dar um passos para trais coloca sua mais no rosto lagrimas corria entre seus olhos ela sai do apartamento , e correndo , Naruto fecha aporta .

–" esta tudo indo como conforme o plano , só não esperava essa menina ."

Angelina saindo do apartamento Naruto fecha aporta e senta no sofá , ele olha Hinata não retirava olha dele .

– Hinata ...

– ahh.. eu vou para o quarto gomene .

Ela se retira vai para quarto correndo e fecha a porta , Naruto se mantém sentado no sofá coloca sua mão no cabelo puxando para trais e suspira.

– " droga por que isso tinha que acontecer logo agora.".

Hinata entra seu quarto e fechando a porta e deslize pela porta ate caindo no chão , deixando sua cabeça baixa .

– por que eu ...

– não to entendendo mais ... nada .. Por que tenho senti essa dor no peito .

Naruto pov.

–" melhor eu quarta as coisa e não fica esquentado cabeço com isso agora".

Naruto se levanta e arrumas as coisa e vai toma um banho terminando , ele decide chama Hinata para ver o que ela gostaria de janta , já sua mente esta a mil pelo o que aconteceu não queria ser preocupar em fazer janta pelo menos hoje , ele vai ate a porta to quarto dela e bate..

– Hinata...

– vou pedi alguma coisa para jantar .

Hinata demora um pouco abre a porta de seu quarto.

– pode deixa Naruto vou fazer a janta .- sua voz ainda esta tremula .

– nada disso chegamos agora de viagem vou pedi alguma coisa comer .

– mais..

– mais nada Hinata ..- Naruto suspira.

– o que ta conte sendo com você .

– comigo nada.

– Hinata olha para mim .

– Naruto vou toma um banho pode pedir coquer coisa esta ótimo.

Hinata sai anda deixo Naruto para trais em um momento inesperado Hinata senti alguma coisa agarra seus braço a puxa , Hinata bati contra os peito de Naruto ele a abraça Hinata levanta seu rosto encara Naruto.

– não gosto de ver você assim .

– Na...ruto..

– Angelina não gostaria eu tivesse assim com você.

Naruto are galha seus olhos quando escutou Hinata acabo de fala, ele se inclina perto do rosto de Hinata por um impulso ele a beija , Hinata fica surpresa , ele quebra o beijo .

– por que esta me beijando ..?

– ele segura o rosto de Hinata e volta beija-la , Hinata senti suas pernas babas , não consegui pensar mais em nada alem senti o beijo, Naruto quebra o beijo . Hinata pergunta novamente,

– mais quere escuta isso novamente de você , Angelina e passado.

– já mais eu me aproveitaria de você , Hinata sabia de uma coisa ...

Continua ...


	16. Chapter 16

Hinata pov.

Entrei no meu quarto. Não conseguia olha para Naruto nem pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer entre Naruto e Angelina. Decido deitar um pouco. Como Nikko estava no meu colo o deixo no chão. Vou ate minha cama me jogando sobre ela.

Começo a me pergunta se Naruto a inda ama Angelina.

_– Será ele a inda ama só não quer volta por ter medo que ela traia novamente ele?_

Varias perguntas começa aparece em minha mente.

_– Por que tive me apaixona pelo Naruto? Naruto e muito gentil comigo deis do dia nós nos conhecemos. Ele ainda me salvo daquele dia..._

Flash Back

Eu não aguentava. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas foi inútil. Ele era mais forte do que eu. Senti meu corpo ser jogado na cama, e meus pulsos sendo segurados com força. Então, aproveitando minha incapacidade de me soltar, o maldito subiu em cima de mim e começou a tirar minhas roupas. Fechei meus olhos com força, não tive coragem de olhar o que ele ia fazer comigo. Senti– o penetrando com tudo. Sentindo uma dor alucinante, gritei.

– Você não deveria gritar assim...

Flash Back fim

No momento em que Naruto entrou no quarto pensei estava vendo uma miragem. Entretanto era realidade, só me tornei ciente quando ele cobriu meu corpo com um lençol, pelo medo que sentia comecei a chora e o abracei.

Mesmo que Naruto faça suas escolhas, não importa que o seja, estarei ao seu lado. Devo muito por Naruto estar sempre me salvando, me dando liberdade e até me dando o Nikko.

Olho para o chão. Nikko esta prestes a pular para a cama, pego ele abraçando-o.

– Sabe Nikko? Quando você esta aqui eu não me sinto tão sozinha quando Naruto sai para trabalha. – Ele mia para mim.

– Eu sei que estou apaixonada pelo Naruto, dizem que quando você se apaixonada pela primeira vez sente-se em um mar de rosas.

– A melhor coisa eu posso fazer e tenta evita Naruto. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas melhor tenta do que me machucar ainda mais. Ele é responsável pela minha guarda agora. Ele se tornou praticamente meu pai, as pessoas descobrirem que ele detém minha guarda e que eu gosto dele, podem prejudica- lo.

– Sabe Nikko? É melhor eu para de pensar um pouco nisso e tentar descansar um pouco. – solto Nikko de meus braços, ele se acomoda deitado ao meu lado.

Depois te um tempo acordo percebo que Naruto estava batendo na porta.

– Naruto? Vou pedi alguma coisa para jantar.

Eu demorei um pouco para me levanta da cama há inda estava um pouco sonolenta e lembro-me de ter que evitar Naruto, vou até a porta eu abro e digo:

– Pode deixa Naruto. Vou fazer a janta. – Minha voz estava um pouco tremula, vai ser doloroso tentar evita Naruto. Mas, assim vai ser bem melhor para nós dois.

– Nada disso! Chegamos agora de viagem, vou pedi alguma coisa comer.

– Mas...

– Mas, nada Hinata. – Naruto suspira. – O que está acontecendo com você?

– Nada. – Desvio o olhar para não ter que encara– lo.

– Hinata olhe para mim.

Não consegui olhar para ele, mesmo querendo estar sempre encarando seus lindos olhos de azuis, mas tenho medo sem saber por que, tento desviar o assunto para não ter que responder a ele.

– Naruto, vou tomar um banho. Qualquer coisa que pedir está ótimo.

Normal pov.

Hinata dá alguns passos em direção ao banheiro, mas inesperadamente algo agarra seus braços a puxando. Hinata bate contra o peitoral de Naruto enquanto é abraçada carinhosamente por ele.

– Não gosto de ver você assim.

– Naruto... Angelina não gostaria eu tivesse assim com você.

Naruto espanta-se com o que acabara de ouvir e foi aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais perto do da garota a beijando. Hinata não sabia se ficava surpresa pelo beijo ou por Naruto ter parado.

– Por que esta me beijando? - _Por quê? Se ele sabe que ficará mais difícil ainda eu me afastar._

Ele não falou nada apenas continuou a beijá-la. Hinata sentia suas pernas bambas, colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Naruto. Não conseguia pensar em nada além de sentir o beijo e as sensações que nela despertavam.

– Não quero ouvir você falando de Angelina. Ela faz parte do passado. Jamais me aproveitaria de você! A cada dia que passa não consigo te ver como uma filha, uma menina. Vejo-te como uma mulher, exatamente desta forma, que tenho aqui na minha frente.

Hinata não entendia como ele desvendava seu coração e seus pensamentos, ela ficou olhando- o, surpresa.

– Não vou forçar você a gostar de mim. Mas, não posso aceitar você agindo estranho. Conte-me o que está acontecendo, por favor, Hinata.

Hinata pov.

Acabei de ouvir declaração do Naruto, por que isso tinha que acontecer logo agora? Não que eu... Sem me dar conta às lágrimas já começaram a cair de meus olhos.

– Não é...

– Hinata?

– Não é... Por que eu não goste de você... – Minhas palavras eram interrompidas pelo meu choro.

– Mas... E difícil tentar fica... Longe... De você... Não arruma... Problemas para você... Sabe alguém denunciar você... Por que você tem... Minha Guarda – _Que droga, não consigo falar direito._

Estava angustiada. Não sabia o que dizer, como falar e nem mesmo tinha coragem de olhar para Naruto. O doce cheiro do Naruto, seu abraço firme, sua respiração quente me faziam perder o raciocínio.

– Sua boba jamais deixaria alguém tira você de minhas mãos. Mas, por favor, não chore agora. Não aguento ver você chorando assim, parte meu coração Hinata.

– Realmente eu me apaixonei por você Naruto.

Naruto fica um pouco surpreso pelo o que acabou de ouvir, Hinata estava de cabeça baixa em repousando sob o peitoral dele. Ele acariciava os cabelos de Hinata e depositava pequenos beijos em seu cabelo.

– Nar- Naruto

– Por favor, vamos fica assim mais um pouco.

O momento entre dois se passa. Hinata se solta dos braços de Naruto. Ela finalmente cria coragem e para olhar seus olhos em estavam tons claros. Ele a segura pela cintura para levanta-la assim deixando-a ambos com mesma altura. Vão aproximando seus rostos. Naruto dá um pequeno selinho que deixa a garota completamente corada.

Naruto se aproxima dos ouvidos de Hinata - diz suavemente.

– Prometo a você que vamos arrumar uma maneira de ficarmos junto se você quiser.

A noite se passa. Naruto pede o jantar para os dois. Depois de jantar, quando Hinata foi tomar seu banho Naruto recebe uma ligação.

– Alô.

– Ni-sam

– Sakura aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nada em especial, mas me conte como está você Hinata?

– Estamos bem. Pensei que tinha me livrado de alguém, mas, não é o que está aparecendo.

– Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Vai me dizer que aquela mulher esteve ai? Eu juro que ainda mato ela!

– Assim que voltamos de viagem. Hinata e eu estávamos subindo as escadas com as malas e ela estava me esperando na porta.

– O que ela queria dessa vez?

Naruto relata o que aconteceu entre ele e Angelina.

_– Ela que se considere uma mulher morta já_ – Pensava Sakura.

– Sakura... – disse Naruto tom sério.

– Posso de pedir um favor?

– Mas, é claro. O que é?

Hinata sai do banho indo até a sala e vê Naruto desligando o telefone. Hinata vai ate ele pulando no pescoço de Naruto.

– O banheiro já está livre Naruto.

– Ok. Já estou indo tomar um banho também. Mas, antes...

Naruto se levanta vai até Hinata pegando-a no colo de princesa.

- Vou tomar banho. Espere aqui.

_– Ahhhh! Sinto como se meu rosto estivesse pegando fogo agora._

E quando isso na casa de Sakura:

– Sakura o que Naruto te pediu?

– Nada de mais amor. Logo você verá. Mas, antes preciso me livrar de uma pessoa.

– Você não toma jeito mesmo Sakura.

– Ela que não espere pouco por estar me provocando. Não vou deixar isso quieto. Ela rouba minhas músicas e agora meu estilo. Não vou deixar barato Sasuke.

No apartamento de Naruto.

Naruto tinha acabado de tomar seu banho. Ele volta para sala e vê Hinata deitada no sofá esperando. Ele pega a pega no colo tirando-a do sofá deixando-a corada.

– Hoje você dorme comigo. – Ele diz com um pequeno sorriso gentil no rosto.

– Mas, Naruto...

– Eu não vou fazer nada Hinata. Tudo bem. Amanha você tem escola.

– Ahhhhh! Não me fale disso.

Os momentos passados juntos são únicos. A sensação de estar com alguém que ama é maravilhosa. A cada dia estou com ele, não quere nunca mais me afastar. Sinto-me sublimemente feliz nesse momento. Ele me leva para cama me deita na cama cobrindo-me com o lençol. Vamos dormir, mas, queria que o tempo parasse por um tempo...


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura P.O. V:

Acordo com o telefone tocando. Estico meu braço a fim de alcançá-lo no criado mudo.

_ –_ Alô.

_–_ Bom dia Sakura. Desculpe-me por te acordar a essa hora, mas temos um problema no estúdio.

_ –_ Qual Wassena?

– Kotoko Graco lançará uma música idêntica a sua tanto em letra como melodia.

Com esse comentário Sakura quase salta da cama.

– O QUE?! Wassena como ela sabia da minha nova música sem ao menos eu ter ensaiado ainda?

– Não sabemos Sakura.

– "_Maldita Kotoko. Pela segunda vez ela rouba uma música minha. E ainda quere gravar antes de mim. Tenho que fazer algo. Rápido!"._

– Wassena, tenho um pedido para você. Daqui a duas horas me encontre no estúdio.

– Sim. Mas, o que pretende fazer Sakura?

– Nada de mais. Espere para ver.

Desligo o telefone levantando-me para fazer minha higiene pessoal. Volto para o quarto escolhendo uma roupa. Kukai já foi treinar. Se ele precisar de alguma coisa que me ligue.

– "_Kotoko. Se você achar que vai me derrubar assim tão fácil, sempre roubando minhas músicas, que se engane. Sempre tenho planos nas mangas."_

Kotoko P. O. V:

Kotoko estava sentada no banco olhando para janela do carro e quando sua agente a chamou.

– Logo estaremos chegando à TBM.

– Não me importo com a demora, o mais importante para mim é tirar a Sakura da fama.

– Por que você tem tanto ódio da Sakura?

– Eu não há odeio. Simplesmente para sobreviver nesse mundo tenho que ser melhor que os outros.

- se eu não tive a ideia de coloca um espião no grupo de Sakura já mais os Cds seria impossível que Cd dela não teria a alcançado o numero de um ranking !

– Graças a isso agora estou em primeiro lugar.

– Humm. _"Kotoko, até onde você pretende ir com esse plano?"_

Sakura P.O.V.

Acabei de chegar ao estúdio com Wanessa.

– Já liguei para o pessoal do grupo vir.

– Ótimo!

– Agora me diga Sakura. O que você está planejando?

– Nada de mais! Somente deixar a Kotokoi gravar na TBM antes de mim. Não deixarei a Kotoko roubar uma música minha de novo.

– Você planeja grava-la aqui mesmo? Nesse estúdio não temos os melhores equipamentos para gravar uma música com uma boa qualidade de som.

– Eu já sei disso Wanessa. – dou de ombros – Minha intenção é de apenas ensaiar aqui. Vamos dai então direto para a TBM gravar a nova música.

– Mas, só temos três horas para fazer isso!

– Eu sei, mas não tenho outra escolha.

– Vou ir lá para a frente aguardar o pessoal.

Wanessa saiu de dentro da sala de espera deixando Sakura sentada sozinha. Quando chegou a rua os três jovens haviam acabado de chegar.

– Wanessa, o que aconteceu para nos chamarem assim?

– Vamos logo. No caminha eu vou explicando já que não temos muito tempo.

Wanessa entra na sala e vê Sakura com um papel na mão.

– Sakura, hora de ir para o set.

– Bem, vamos lá então. Sakura se levanta e segue Wanessa.

Sakura quando sai da sala percebe os três jovens.

– Vamos indo gente, não temos tempo a perder. – disse com um sorriso.

Eles entraram no carro com Wanessa no volante, Sakura ao seu lado e os outros três atrás. Em questão de vinte minutos eles chegaram ao estúdio.

Normal P.O.V.

Eles entraram no estúdio. Os três jovens arrumavam os aparelhos de gravação enquanto Wanessa e Sakura discutiam sobre a música a ser gravada. Um tempo depois Wanessa vai até eles.

– Já está tudo pronto?

– Sim. Já podemos começar a qualquer horar. – diz um deles.

– Ok. Vamos começar agora – diz Wanessa.

Sakura entra na cabine e coloca os fones de ouvido, o jovem que está na frente ela faz um sinal para que ela comece.

Sakura respira fundo e começa a cantar.

Meu Desejo

_Mesmo que eu queira esconder_

_O que sinto aqui dentro de mim_

_Meus olhos não param de dizer_

_Que te amo tanto assim_

_Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar_

_Pra poder te falar_

_Que sem teu amor_

_Não há luz, calor_

_O meu mundo é frio_

_Tem tantas coisas que quero te mostrar_

_Que quero te contar_

_Os meus sonhos bons_

_Da minha vida, a flor_

_Com todos os tons_

_Do meu amor_

_Peço pro vento te levar_

_Meu beijo_

_E te contar_

_Que te amo_

_O meu maior desejo_

_Peço pro vento te levar_

_Meu beijo_

_E te contar_

_Que te amo_

_O meu maior desejo_

Ela termina de cantar e sai da cabine.

– Como foi? – pergunta Sakura

– Foi muito bom apesar dos aparelhos não serem de primeira qualidade – diz um dos jovens.

– Agora, vamos ensaiar com o ritmo da música – diz Sakura animada.

Passando duas horas de ensaio Wanessa avisa Sakura já esta na hora de ir para estúdio TBM.

– Sakura Já esta na hora de nos irmos?

Sakura pegou suas coisas saiu do estúdio com Wanessa e os rapazes, seguindo seu caminho para TBM de carro.

– Sakura acha mesmo isso vai dar certo? Gravar a música de qualquer maneira, com tão pouco ensaio?

– Vai ter de dar certo! Wanessa, eu não vou deixar Kotoko passar novamente na minha frente.

– "_Estou torcendo para que tudo ocorra certo, se isso continuar será um grande problema para sua carreira como cantora"._

Eles seguiram a viagem em silêncio até o estúdio TBM. Sakura ao sair do carro depara-se com Kotoko.

– Ora, Ora, está não é a Senhora Eu Copio Tudo!

– Quanto sarcasmo Sakura! Quem ri por último ri melhor.

– Ah! Isso é verdade Kotoko, mas seus dias de glória estão terminando.

– O que você disse?

– Isso que você acabou de escutar. Você não passa de um ratazana qualquer. Que acha que tem fama, mas não consegue escrever uma música sozinha.

– Você irá me pagar por isso!

– É mesmo, eu estou morrendo de medo de suas ameaças. Vai lá gravar "sua música". Eles não têm tempo de sobra para ficar esperando pela sua boa vontade.

Kotoko empina o nariz e da às costas a Sakura enquanto entra em uma das salas do estúdio. La dentro ela começa a cantar uma das músicas escritas por Sakura.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Sakura diz:

– Sabia que novamente ela faria isso. Então, vocês estão prontos?

– Com certeza, Sakura!

Terminando a música Kotoko sai sorrindo passando por Sakura. Ignorando-a, entra na sala. Vendo que todos estavam preparados, a melodia começa a tocar com Sakura acompanhando com a sua voz.

– _"Mas, como ela conseguiu criar uma nova música em tão pouco tempo? Droga, por essa não esperava!"._

Sakura continuou a cantar e quando pararam finalmente de tocar. Sakura então suspira.

– Bom trabalho, Sakura. Já podem sair. – Disse um dos homem que manuseava o equipamento de gravação.

– Ainda não, tenho mais duas músicas para serem gravadas. – diz Sakura.

_– "Mas, o que?! Desde quando Sakura conseguiu compor outras duas novas músicas em menos de três horas e com tão pouco ensaio?"._ Perguntava Wanessa para si mesma.

Kotoko cerrava os dentes de raiva quando havia escutado que Sakura tinha mais duas músicas para serem gravadas.

– "_Essa Sakura!"_ – Pensou Kotoko com raiva.

Quando Sakura finalmente acabou as gravações de suas músicas, saiu do da sala passa por Kotoko que lhe dirigiu um olhar raivoso. Não se importando com a ameaça velada nos olhos de Kotoko, deu apenas um sorriso vitorioso, deixando Kotoko ainda mais irritada.

O inverno se aproximava. A cada dia que passava o frio trazia o espirito alegre desta época junto com o natal.

Hinata estava sozinha em casa. Naruto já havia saído para trabalhar. A garota já tinha terminado todas suas tarefas resolveu escrever em seu diário.

Hinata P.O.V.

"Hoje, dia 19 de dezembro. Diário, dia após dia imagens do passado ainda me perturbam.

_Lágrimas ameaçavam sair de meus olhos, mas agora não era hora para isso eu pensei e engoli o choro indo para escola. Finalmente chegando lá fui para a sala de aula. Eu ia bem na escola. Uma das razões para que estudava era por medo de que se trouxesse para casa um boletim com notas ruins meu pai me bateria. O outro ela por que assim que entrasse na faculdade poderia me ver bem longe de Tokyo. Mas, sabia que não teria a oportunidade de entrar na faculdade, apenas me restaria trabalhar para fugir de casa. Meu pai me proibia de ter qual quer amigo, para evitar ficarem perguntando o porquê das marcas e machucados que havia espalhados pelo meu corpo como ocorrera uma vez há alguns anos atrás. Mesmo sabendo que ninguém poderia desconfiar dele. Mesmo meu pai me batendo diariamente, em público ele agia totalmente diferente, com amor e carinho. Quando em casa ele mostrava sua verdadeira face batendo em mim e na minha mãe._

_ Ainda me lembro dos dias que quando fazia algo de errado ele me batia. Uma vez eu estava ajudando minha mãe a cozinhar, era minha primeira vez cozinhando algo. Tentei ajudar a fazer a lasanha para o jantar e esqueci-me de abaixar a temperatura do forno. Minha mãe avisou que isso poderia acontecer e que precisava ter mais atenção. Retirei a lasanha do forno, estava toda queimada e não tinha mais tempo de fazer outra dentro dos vinte minutos que meu pai chegaria em casa. Quando me dei conta que ele estava atrás de nós e tinha acabado de ouvir nossa conversa._

_ – Hinata! Que cheiro é esse? – Ele gritou comigo. Eu não respondi e ficava encarando meus pés com medo. – Isso foi um grande erro!_

_ Ele puxou meu braço e estava esperando ele bater no meu rosto, mas ele me puxou pelos braços me levando para o quarto. Tentava me soltar, mas ele me deixou cair perto na cama batendo minha cabeça no chão. Senti minha visão ficar escura. Quando abri meus olhos percebi que estava nua, mesmo inconsciente, meu pai continuou a me torturar como fazia diariamente._

_ Mesmo estando agora morando com Naruto tenho medo de fazer algo errado que ele não goste. Eu sei que ele não vai fazer nada como o meu pai, mas as lembranças não saem de minha cabeça._

_ Eu gosto de escrever o que penso. Sinto que assim as mágoas vão embora, até mesmo os piores dias da minha vida. Tenho passados dias maravilhosos ao lado de Naruto, sempre carinhoso, gentil e amável comigo. Tenho ainda um pouco de medo de homens quando fico perto de um, mas com Naruto me sinto segura e gosto de ficar ao lado dele._

_ Daqui a cinco dias será o natal. Quero comprar algum presente para Naruto, então amanhã irei procurar algum trabalho de meio período"._

Normal P.O.V.

Hinata sente sono e deita sua cabeça sob a mesa para descansar por alguns minutos, mas acaba dormindo.

Naruto abre a porta do apartamento, tinha acabado de voltar de seu trabalho. Retira os sapatos e vê que todas as luzes exceto a do corredor estavam apagadas. Passando pelos cômodos não encontra Hinata, ele vê então uma luz acessa no quarto de Hinata. Bate na porta, mas ninguém lhe responde. Por fim decide entrar encontrando Hinata dormindo sentada em frente a mesa. Naruto chega perto de Hinata para coloca-la na cama, mas percebe o caderno aberto e começa a ler.


	18. Chapter 18

Algumas frases macha atenção de Naruto ,seus olhos se arregalam termina de ler ele ,tira pagina do diário esta escrito o que aconteceu,Hinata sua primeira vez, outro fatos aconteceu com ela , Naruto fecha seus punhos com força .

Ele suspira e fecha o caderno, Hinata continuava dormindo . Ela chega perto dela apena no colo mesmo estando com puro ódio do que acabo ao ler ele não demonstra , pegando Hinata no colo ele a leva ate cama ele senta com cuidado deixa Hinata sobre seu corpo aponha em seu peitoral começa carecia-la seus cabelos.

–" não basta ter abusado dela por cima agredi-la , se não fosse pelo pedido de Hinata este homem já estaria a trais das grátis . "  
– deve coragem de abusar dela quando apenas tinha dez anos , imagino o quando Hinata deve ter medo ser tocada ... E melhor eu evitar te..."

Sou despertado meus pensamento sinto Hinata se mexendo e acordando , vagarosamente ela abre os olhos,olha para mim.

– Naruto... boa noite

– não vi você chegando em casa.

– claro que não você pego em um sono acabo dormindo em cima da mesinha . ela olha um pouco vermelha logo de pois retribuo sorriso .

Ela volta a fechar os olhos em gosta sua cabeça no meu peitoral e diz.

– você estão tão quietinho nem da vontade de sair aqui ..

Naruto que mantém suas mãos em volta da cintura da Hinata segurando não deixa-la cair com cuidado ele tira suas mão e carecia os cabelos de Hinata delicada mente ele aperta um pouco mais com força ela fosse escapar de seus braços, ele se inclina chega perto de Hinata mantém encostada no peitoral de Naruto , ele se inclina , para de acariciá-la ergue o queixo dela pode se olha para ele ,ele beija intensamente ele começa beija o pescoço de Hinata da dois beijos em seus pescoço se afasta da um sorriso gentil.

– vai pega um resfriado assim penas usando um short jeans uma blusa manga.

– ta começando esfria , tem usa roupas mais quentes Hinata.

– Naruto você já janto ?

– já comi fora hoje não sabia que hora ilha sair do serviço , como estamos a época do natal anda meio corrido as coisas no serviço.

– entendo ...amanha começara minhas provas final .

– vamos dormi com esse frio não tem coisa melhor para ser fazer .

Hinata pov

Quando acordei estava no colo de Naruto ele sente suas mão em minha cintura, uma sensação de conforto eu sinto quando estou lado dele , seu toque seus beijos seu carinho o que me fazem feliz nesse momento .

Normal pov

Hinata e Naruto estavam no quarto Hinata sobre o peitoral de Naruto sentado na cama quando eles escuta um miado Nikko estava na porta começo andar em direção deles .

– olha só quem esta aqui ?.

– Naruto sabe quando você chega em casa primeira coisa Nikko vai e vim te ver.

– sei meu amor . – Naruto da um pequeno sorriso Hinata fica em vergonhada quando escuta Naruto chama-la de amor .

Nikko que estava no chão da um polo subindo em cima da cama vai ate Naruto começa pedi carinho Naruto leva sua mão começa carecia nikko.

– acho ele também quer ir dormi vão já esta na hora . – Naruto para de carecia nikko Hinata se levanta Naruto possa se levantar da cama ele se levanta pega Hinata no colo.

– Naruto...

–não quero dormir sozinho nesse frio.

– mais... mais...

– Hinata tem coragem me deixa sozinho nesse frio .- Naruto vais uma cara de cãozinho anbodonato .

– Naruto não vais essa cara.

Naruto sai do quarto Hinata no colo indo ate seu quatro ficava do lado ele entra coloca ela na cama gentilmente , ele se fira retira seu casaco de couro pintura ao lado do guarda-roupa, ele abre o seu guarda – roupa pega uma blusa confortável , para vesti-la , sua blusa social estava usando ele desabotoa a retira , Hinata estava na cama levanta o coberto para se cobri e ver Naruto vestido uma blusa ao ver os músculos Naruto, Hinata fica um pouco em vergonhada , muito poucas vezes ver Naruto sem blusa apenas de vez e quando ele sai to banho , suas costa definidas mostrava o quando Naruto era homem atraente e sensual , Hinata se cobre coloca as cobertas ate seu rosto para disfarçar sua vergonha , Naruto de pois de vestir uma blusa mais confortável vai ate cama outro lado deita lado de Hinata se cobre .

Hinata mantém sua visão para o guarda-roupa Naruto se aproximo dando um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço.

– Boa noite . – ele diz.

hinata se fira para encara naruto se aproxima se encosta deixando sua cabeça sobre o peitoral de naruto e diz.

– Boa noite .

naruto coloca uma suas mal sobre cintura da hinata , coloco de pois os dois Caim um sono .

Acordando de amanha cedo naruto se levanta calmamente não acorda Hinata estava dormindo em costada seu peitoral, Naruto vai ate cozinha prepara o café da amanha terminando ele vai acorda Hinata ir para a escola.

– Hinata ! acorda já são 6:10 levanta para vim toma café .

Amua corta meia resmungando mais levanta.

– Hinata veste uma roupa mais quente esta nevando la fora hoje eu vou de leva ate escola . – diz naruto ao lado da cama .

– ok Naruto.

Hinata se levanta vai fazer sua higiene pessoal terminando vai toma café com naruto quando os dois termina,Naruto pega as chaves do carro para levá-la Hinata a escola.

Hinata chega na escola sai do carro e se despede ikuto , vai encontra suas amigas Anna e Karen .

– Bom dia Hinata ? – diz Anna .

– bom dia Anna e Karen .

– alguém esta mais do que sorrindo o que ouve ? – pergunta Anna .

– Ah ? nada de mais .

– Ate parece teve algum avanço na sua relação com naruto ?.

Hinata cora quando escuta Anna dizer.

– não , não vocês sabe ele apenas cuida de mim .

– Hum...? ele cuida de você ele não é seu familiar para você não poder fica com ele .

– Eu sei não meu parente . –" não vou dizer para ela estou com Naruto , ta assim escrito na minha cara por que estou feliz ?."

– vamos para essa conversa entra quero aproveita estuda um pouco antes da primeira prova começa .

Anna e Karen se fira uma para outra e falando juntas.

– ela esta mesmo namorado com Naruto .

O sinal bate para começa o as provas , Hinata fira sua prova começa a responde as perguntas. Naruto volta para casa paro o carro entre portão da garagem que fica perto entrada principal ver uma mulher conversando com o porteiro.

– desculpe senhora , mais posso informa os nomes do todos que mora nos apartamentos .

– eu sei queria sabe hinata hyuuga mora aqui quero entrega uma coisa ..

Naruto escuta o nome da Hinata ele abre toda janela do carro e diz.

– esta procurando hinata hyuuga.

A mulher se vira para olhar Naruto fica surpreso por um estende .

– " ela é mãe da Hinata".

– Jonas tudo bem , eu conheço . Naruto sai do carro vai ate mulher fala para Jonas de poderia estaciona o carro para ele .

– sim senhor . – diz Jonas

Naruto volta sua atenção para mãe de Hinata estava uma mala nas mão .

– por favor vamos entra para conversa . – diz Naruto abrindo o portão principal logo a atrás mãe de Hinata entra .

– obrigado mais só estou aqui para deixa isto para Hinata .

Ela retira duas carta da mala entende para Naruto pagasse as cartas , ele pega e pergunta .

– as cartas são para Hinata ?.

– sim uma dela é para ela outra para você .

Naruto suspira e diz.

– Vamos entra assim podemos conversa quero te pergunta uma coisa, Hinata chega cedo hoje da escola assim poderá vela .

Ele começa andar em direção ao elevador se seguido da mãe dela , ele pega no andar Naruto sai começa anda em direção seu apartamento ele abre a porta vais um sinal para que ela entrasse primeiro . Naruto pede ela senta ele vai ate a cozinha busca alguma para beber, ele volta senta no sofá e diz.

– senhora sabe me dizer se alguma alem de seu marido que em gostou na Hinata .- diz tal serio.

Ela chega os olhos cega com cabeça.

– não sei mesmo apenas meu marido fazia isso com alguém eu me arrepende de poder ter feito nada para impedi-lo – ela coloca as mão do rosto começa chora.

– entendo Hinata escreveu um diária sem quere acabei lendo dizia outro homem alem de seu marido levo ele para casa os dois... – Naruto vais uma pausa e suspira .

– realmente não sei mesmo nem sabia disso , quero muito ver Hinata e pedir perdão minha filha não ter conseguindo protegê-la , eu agradeço muito por você esta cuidado dela agora.

Naruto da um pequeno sorriso e diz.

– a senhor esta aqui apenas entre as cartas ? ou tem algo a mais .

– não, não só vim mesmo entrega as cartas e dizer o novo endereço onde vou fica , se Hinata algum dia quere me visita .

– Não tenho mais motivos para fica da que-la casa que homem , único motivo era minha filha não tinha para onde ir com ela não tive outra escolha se não ficar na que-la casa .

– é senhora fugiu dele ?

– Sim sair quando ele esta dormindo por causa avisa bebido muito ,aproveitei e consegui assinatura dele aproveite ele estava consciente , se um dia vocês precisa esta minha assinatura e meu marido uma autorização esta na carta. – ela segurava suas lagrima tentando não chora.

Naruto pega a carta esta escrito documento Naruto , ele abre seus olhos se arregala.

– Mais isto é...

– sim um dia você precisa não terá que me procura nem meu ex-marido.

As horas se passa Naruto mãe de conversava sobre algumas assunto Hinata chega em casa sai ate sala se depara com sua Mao conversando com Naruto.

– Naruto boa tarde ... –

– boa tarde Hinata.

– o que ela vais aqui . – Hinata aperta mãos abaixa a cabeça.

– Ela venho de ver vou deixa vocês duas a sós .- Naruto se retira da sala deixando Hinata e mãe dela .

– Eu... eu... Hinata querida ...

Hinata da um passo em nem esperado sai correndo em direção sua mão abraça com tudo e começa a chora.

– mãe estava com saudade... como senhora esta ...

Mãe de mãe de Hinata retribuir o abraço começa a chora.

– estou bem filha ... estou aqui ... para perti perdão meu amo ...não pode de proteger ... você esse anos todos...seu pai.

– não ... quero já mais volta para casa ...quero fica ... com Naruto...você... mãe não tem pedi perdão foi culpa tudo do pai...

– eu sei minha filha ...- mãe dela tentava conter o choro se baixa e diz.

– por não consegui de proteger eu me sinto mal , meu único motivo de fica quela casa era você meu amor ... você e única coisa vais ter minha vida sentido .- ela termina a frase Naruto se aproxima da sala diz.

– senhorita hyuuga gostaria de passar esta noite aqui ?

– meus deus eu ficaria muito grada mais não quero em cômoda vocês..

– não estaria me incomodando fica pela Hinata assim você duas poderia conversa melhor.

Hinata continua abraçando sua mãe tendo repremi o choro.

– Mãe fica esta noite.

– posso fica minha filha tenho arruma um lugar para fica amanha .

– a senhora não esta mais em casa ?.

– Não tenho mais motivos de fica em casa que-le homem aproveitei ele estava dormindo por causa da bebida e fugi dela . meu amor.

As horas passa Hinata e sua conversava tempo perdido esta separadas .

Hinata pov.

Não odeio minha mãe no momento eu vi ela na sala não me aquente quis abraça-la ela não teve culpa o que aconteceu comigo , meu pai ameaçava ela também , fiquei feliz de saber ela não esta mais la , fico deixo ela passa a noite em casa assim poderemos conversa .

Normal pov

a noite cai Naruto foi trabalha deixando Hinata e sua mãe a vontade , Hinata conta sobre ela e Naruto.

– Mãe senhora não se importaria se eu ficasse com Naruto?.

– meu amor você gosta desse homem sente mesma coisa por você não tenho que impedir vocês dois se amam .

– ele é homem muito gentil amável com você isso tenho certeza .

– obrigada mãe .- Hinata volta abraça-la .

Elas escuta a porta abri era Naturo tinha voltado do trabalho Nikko como sempre saio correndo para pedir carinho Naruto, Hinata sai do sofá alegre pula em Naruto tanto um beijo .

– Hinata...

– Tudo bem minha já sabe .- ela sorri Naruto retribuir o sorriso .

– Já deveria esta cama esta fazendo acordada ?

– não conseguiu dormi sei você chega do serviço .

– e tão vai indo se deitar já estou indo.

Mãe de Hinata se levanta do sofá vais uma pequena regeneração .

– já estou indo me deitar, obrigado me deixa passa a noite aqui.

Hinata vai ate o quarto do Naruto arruma a cama e quando deixando Naruto sua mãe as sois .

– ela realmente gosta de você.

Naruto da um sorriso .- eu sei... ela dormi comigo já mais me aproveitei dela .

– eu que você não varia isso , apenas ela permitir .

– boa noite senhor Naruto obrigado novamente por cuidar de minha filha sei esta em boas mãos . – ela sorri entra no quarto de Hinata.

Naruto vai ate seu quarto ver Hinata lendo sua carta na cama , ele se aproxima dela se inclina dando um beijo nos cabelos de Hinata.

– Naruto...

– vou me troca já venho dormi .

Hinata termina de ler carta que dizia sua mãe estava pedindo perdão pelo o que aconteceu assim que arrumasse um lugar daria se endereço quando Hinata quiser visitá-la .

Hinata coloca carta sobre o criado mudo Naruto entra no quarto uma roupa mais confortável , se senta cama .

– sua mãe deixo outra carta alem dessa para você .

– o que dizia .

– Naruto pega a carta e mostra para Hinata seus olhos se ar regalão

– Naruto... isto é ...

– documento autorizando menores de 18 anos a ser casarem , para isso tem que ter assinatura de seus pais.

– mais... como ela consegui assinatura de meu pai ?

– ela me disse aproveito ele esta bêbado mais ainda consciente pediu para ele assina , quando pessoa bebe de mais passando limites ela não se lembra o que faz.

Naruto pega Hinata no colo coloca ela sobre suas pernas abraça pela cintura beija seu pescoço.

– Não sei o que seria da minha vida sei você .

– Naruto... você que meu salvo .. eu não sei o que seria de mim se não tivesse de conhecido .- Hinata encara olhos azuis e beija Naruto intensamente


End file.
